Our Love is So Dysfunctional
by jessiexx34
Summary: Chuck Bass: one of the richest men in NYC. Blair Waldorf: secret service number one agent. Her job is to protect him, not to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sticky Notes**

**Ok, so bare with me people. This is, like, the second story I'm writing on here, so this probably sucks for the first chapter. And I know there isn't any CHAIR interaction, but I had to give you a little of Blair's history in the business. I promise more CHAIR next chapter.**

**PLEASE R&R! I love it when I get lots of reviews that tell me 'oh I loved this part' or 'this sucks!'…not that anyone has said that. But if you want me to do something different in upcoming chapters, or something just doesn't make sense, lemme know. That's why I'm here and I exist. **

**Haha, well, go on! Read the damn thing!**

"Mason Abbot's office, Blair Waldorf speaking"

Ok, she wasn't exactly the secretary for Mason, but she had felt a little bad for the blond who had been stuck sitting at the desk all day without a break, so she had volunteered to watch the desk for ten minutes.

That happened about, oh, a half hour ago.

"Tell Mason that Williams got moved to another district, so we need someone to cover the case ASAP." The voice at the other end said before Blair was greeted with dial tone. It must suck to be a secretary and have no one to talk to. At least at her desk, she could bother the people around her when she was bored.

But she sighed anyways and wrote down the message on a pink sticky note. This secretary was _obsessed_ with the colors pink and orange, considering that the whole desk was covered with pink and orange. It reminded her of a starburst box. And this blond bimbo should know that purple was the new pink. It was obvious to _anyone_ if they read a simple fashion magazine in the last month.

Blair, though, was always ahead of the fashion curve, obvious to anyone who saw her walk into work with the purple Stella McCartney dress today. That was what she got for growing up with world renowned fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf.

But her family connections were not important in the current business Blair was in. She was part of the secret service and had just finished up her last case. No one had died, and Blair hadn't got shot, they just replaced her. After all, the DA couldn't afford the people they were protecting know that there was more then just one or two body guards following them around. That would defeat the purpose of the _secret_ part in _secret service_.

It was a tiring job, but what job wasn't? And it wasn't what Blair planned to do with her whole life, she wanted to be a lawyer, but she made a decent amount of cash and to the people in the office, she wasn't Eleanor Waldorf's daughter. She was Blair Waldorf: top agent, and that said a lot…and would be a good thing to put on an application to another job. Right?

Not only was Blair an agent, she was also attending NYU full time, which meant that her friendship with Serena van der Woodsen survived through phone calls, emails, texts, IM, and an outing that happened at least once a month. But Serena supported Blair's job, even though she probably worried about her more then her own mother did.

The door to the office behind Blair opened, and she turned around, meeting Mason Abbot's blue eyes. He had been working here for the last fifteen years, and no one still knew how old Mason was. He looked like he could be in his thirties, but everyone knew that was pretty impossible. Mason smiled at Blair, trying to distract her from the blond secretary who was coming out of his office. Like she didn't guess that was where the blond had gone.

"Oh Mary," Blair said, and the blond looked at the brunette sheepishly "Your doctor called about the prescription that you need to pick up. Herpes, I think she said." The blond, Mary, gaped at the brunette as Blair picked up her belongings from the desk.

How could someone be so mean? Well, they were messing with Blair Waldorf. And Mary not only made Blair late to see Mason, she had lied. And there needed to be some sort of punishment for lying to Blair Waldorf.

Mason rolled his eyes, not believing Blair for a minute. He was used to her. But just to be on the safe side, he'd be calling his doctor for an immediate appointment. "Well, Ms. Waldorf, I hope I haven't kept you waiting for long."

"Only for thirty minutes more then I anticipated," Blair replied, grabbing the pink sticky note that she had just filled out and stuck it on Mason's bald head. "Happy Birthday" she said and brushed past him into the office.

Mason smiled at Mary before reading the note. Williams got transferred? That meant he needed to get another agent on Number Four soon. His eyes drifted to where Blair had just been standing. He was supposed to be telling her today that she was getting transferred to California to protect Lindsay Lohan. Or was it Paris Hilton? It didn't matter. He could always tell Roberts that they needed her in California.

Blair Waldorf was one of a kind and they needed someone like her in New York City. And if that meant she was needed to protect one of the richest men in New York City, then so be it.

He closed the door gently behind her, before traveling to the other side of his desk and sat down. "Waldorf, take a seat." Blair ignored him, of course, and stood behind one of the seats. Who knew that had just gone on in those seats for god sake? "We need to talk about your new line of duty." He snorted.

Oh yeah, and Mason thought that saying 'duty' was hilarious. Like when he said, 'you need to go do your duty' and stuff like that.

"I was originally supposed to transfer you to California to guard one of the pop princesses, but there has been a change of plans."

**Haha, told you it was all about Blair. But CHAIR in the next chapter, I promise! And I don't break promises. Updating won't be, like, every day like some authors cause I have school and stuff, and it takes me FOREVER to be happy with a chapter, but I'll try to work enough to satisfy your needs.**

**Love it, hate it? Lemme know.**

**-Jessie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: You Caught Yourself a Bass**

**Ok, so thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! I was, like, peeing myself when I saw that people were reviews. Well, not really, but I was pretty damn happy. So as a reward, I wrote an extra long chapter (that took me FORVER and a day to write). Imagine what could happen if you reviewed every chapter?**

**Remember: I don't own any of the characters, which sucks, but I do own the plottage. **

"Chuck Bass, get your ass out of bed!"

Chuck groaned as he threw a pillow at whoever was talking.

"Seriously, dude, you need to move it. You have a tux fitting in two hours, and we all know how long it takes you to look good," Mark Ryan said, not looking up from his blackberry as he scrolled through Chuck's schedule. His eyes wandered to the sleeping billionaire on the bed and sighed. His job didn't pay him enough to do this.

He walked over, whipped the blanket off of Chuck and smirked as he heard curse words leave his boss's mouth. Chuck wouldn't dare fire him, he knew everything possible about Chuck Bass, and that could be a dangerous thing.

"Mark! I told you, I want today off!"

"You didn't say that until today, so I truly don't care. Now get up before I have to get the bucket of water like yesterday." Chuck scrambled out of bed like a five year old and into the bathroom, before the sound of water coming on filled the bedroom.

You would think Chuck and Mark wouldn't have to go through this little game every morning, but this was standard for them.

Within an hour, Chuck Bass was clean, dressed in a suit, and eating a donut. There was some gala that he needed to attend soon, and he needed a new tux after a one night stand spilt scotch on his jacket. But that night had involved Swedish twins, so Chuck didn't mind getting a new suit.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Mark said as he entered the kitchen. Chuck groaned in response as he continued to eat his donut. He like chocolate donuts with blue sprinkles, not pink, because he was a boy. A masculine boy.

"So, Chuck, we should probably leave now because there is an accident on Fifth Avenue, and that's where your suit fitting is, which means we have to take the long way." The long included going by NYU where all the kids with dreadlocks and tattoo's lived.

Yah man.

"We? How about _me_. You can clear my schedule for tomorrow, because _I_ am taking tomorrow off, whether you like it or not." Chuck replied, before slamming the door behind him. Mark muttered something insulting at Chuck as he pulled out his Blackberry. He loved to hate his job.

Chuck wandered outside before reaching his limo. His driver, Arthur, smiled at Chuck before opening the door to the limo. He entered without saying anything and in moments, the limo began to move. Chuck leaned his head against the window, the familiar scenery. He was bored, and his tux fitting was just pointless.

The limo paused in traffic, and Chuck sighed with annoyance. For god sake, didn't the people in Manhattan know that he was traveling? His eyes continued to follow each girl that passed his limo until his eyes landed on a chocolate curled brunette.

"God, can these people move?!" Blair mumbled, pushing past a couple who was too busy swapping DNA then getting to class. Her eyes drifted over to a limo that was paused in traffic. Stupid rich people.

She was rich, so she shouldn't be talking.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of the petite brunette and Blair fell to the ground, her papers and books went everywhere. She swore under her breath as she got up from the ground and tried to pick up as much stuff as she could possibly gather.

Chuck watched the scene unfold, and knew that he could possibly be her prince charming…or tease her for what had just unfolded. Hm…which one seemed more appealing at this point?

"Hey superstar, you need help?" he called from his window. Blair jumped and hit the concrete again, moaning in protest.

"What the fuck is your problem, asshole?!" she yelled at him. Chuck's eyebrows rose.

"Its not_ asshole_, it _Chuck Bass_" he replied, smirking. He opened the limo door, ignoring the protest of his driver. Arthur could pull over, no problem. Chuck stood over the brunette, not bothering to help her, and place his Italian leather shoes on one of her books.

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe."

"With what?"

"Meeting me for dinner tonight?" Chuck's eyes sparkled as Blair shook her head in disgust. "No? Then how about a name?"

Blair pondered over this for a moment. "No."

Chuck looked at her for a moment. Did she just…reject him? That was completely unheard of in Chuck Bass land! He was CHUCK BASS for god sake! "Well, I wouldn't want a an NYU girl anyways." _even if she had chocolate brown curls and beautiful brown eyes and-and-and…._

The brunette sighed in frustration when she looked at her watch. Her next class started in ten minutes, there was no way she'd get there on time anymore, considering Chuck wouldn't move his foot from her book. She glanced at Chuck, who was smirking at her. "Us NYU girls don't appreciate billionaires making us late to economics class anyways," she replied coldly.

She had economics' class? Didn't she realize that Chuck was the perfect excuse to get out of the class today or that he could make it seem like he was holding her up. Which he was, but details didn't matter. "You know, I could help you out" he pointed to himself "Youngest ruling billionaire in Manhattan probably could talk to your teacher or something," he knelt down beside her "I'd come with a price, though."

Blair thought about that for a minute. Chuck was willing to help her out for most likely a date. Honestly, she'd rather have her eyes poked out with forks then go on a date with this dude. BUT she hated being late to one of her favorite classes.

"Fine, Basstard, you can take me to my class. You get to carry my books for me too," Chuck was about to protest but suddenly he felt a rather heavy weight in his arms. He cursed in response, but remained rather calm as he told himself, taking this girl on a date would be fun. So he followed her through the campus of NYU, hoping that each building signaled by purple flags would be hers. But no, her building had to be the only building that was, like, miles away from where their journey began.

Blair was humming though, as she walked in front of Chuck. Ah, the feeling of having nothing in her arms. She had even straightened her purple dress and headband for class, leaving her feeling even more confident then usual.

As the two reached the building, her class had to be the farthest class from the first floor, but at least they were allowed to take the elevator for this part. Chuck was almost sweating. _Almost_. The two exited the elevator on the fifth floor and walked quietly down the hallway. They hadn't said anything since the journey had begun, but that was fine. There was no need for words between the two, because Blair hated him.

They stopped right in front of the door and Blair looked at him. "You embarrass me _at all_ and all deals are off."

Chuck smirked. "I'll pick you up around seven at your dorm?"

"How do you know which dorm is mine?"

"Besides the fact you wrote down your dorm and dorm number down on you notebook?" Chuck teased, nodding to one of the books in his arms. Blair sighed in frustration. Whatever, one date with Chuck Bass couldn't exactly be horrible…right?

Blair took a deep breath and opened the door, allowing all the students in the room and Professor Maler to look at her and Chuck Bass. Blair gave a small waved before walking past a couple rows of students to her own desk. No, this embarrassing moment wasn't done yet. Why would it be? "Good morning Miss Waldorf, nice of us to join us."

She trudged back up to Chuck. "It's Professor Maler" she mumbled, ignoring the fact that her professor was gaping at Chuck like a fish and all the girls in the room were checking him out.

For some reason, it bothered her a little.

"Good morning Professor Maler!" Chuck said, walking down to where the professor was standing. The guy was looking a Chuck with such admiration that Chuck was amazed this dude wasn't kissing the floor he was walking on.

"Ch-Ch-Chuck Bass!" The professor said, shaking Chuck's hand as though he was a celebrity, "Look here everybody! Chuck Bass!"

Chuck chuckled. "Yes, professor. I'm sorry that Miss Waldorf is late, we got tied up in something before hand and it was completely my fault. Perhaps I could talk to your class today about my business to make up for it?" Professor Maler gaped at him some more before talking about how it was such and honor. Chuck's thoughts were far away from that.

He studied the brunette, trying to figure out where he had heard the last name 'Waldorf'. It was so familiar that-oh my god. It dawned on him. She was Eleanor Waldorf's daughter! He had heard that the fashion designer had a daughter, but he had never met her. It was obvious now, it you actually thought about it. Both were hostile, and Blair had her eyes. Those big gorgeous eyes. But her chest was way more developed then Eleanor's ever would be.

Blair shook her head in disgust, guessing what Chuck could be thinking about and sat down in her desk. Chuck sent her a wink as he told the professor, once again, that it was not a problem. He just needed to make a phone call to his assistant to let him know that he was going to be busy for the next eighty-four minutes.

Mark would not be happy about that.

***

Eighty-four minutes later, Blair Waldorf wanted to bang her head against a wall. Chuck seemed more comfortable talking about himself then anything else possible. Chuck, however, was having a grand time, and once he was done talking to the class (the professor had continued to gape at Chuck like he was Brad Pitt or something), he hurried out of the room, trying to catch up with the brunette.

"You still haven't told me your first name, Miss Waldorf," he said, catching up to her. Blair rolled her eyes. "And instead of dinner, how about attending a gala with me?"

Blair's eyebrow shot up. He was taking her to a _gala_ for their date? Seriously? She hadn't been to one since…well, the incident occurred between her and her mother. "Fine. Seven in front of my door, not a minute later. I hate waiting," she stated, before turning in the opposite direction Chuck was going in to exit the building.

"You won't be disappointed." he called after her. Blair paused and looked at him, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips. Oh, that boyfriend better be worried.

"It's Blair," she said, simply, before continuing on her way. Chuck watched her go, not getting over that perhaps this was a female version of him. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched her disappear.

He continued to have the smile on his lips as he reached his limo. Arthur was about to scold him, but noticed that his boss was actually _smiling_. Chuck Bass never smiled, he only smirked. Obviously, something had happened in NYU. Something good, and Arthur knew better then to bother Chuck.

Mark, however, didn't, which was obvious because as soon as Chuck sat down in the limo, his cell phone rang.

"You told me you were going to a tux fitting, not a college class!" Mark yelled over the phone. Chuck frowned.

"I have a date tonight."

Mark stopped short. Chuck had never once brought a girl to a gala. Sure, he had brought _many_ girls at the same time, but never just one girl. Actually, he hadn't been seen with a girl at a gala for quiet some time now. On the spare time, there were pictures of him with thousands of girls, but never just one girl. One girl.

"And this 'going to college' act you pulled today was to get her to come with you?"

"You know me too well, Marcus."

Mark flinched when Chuck used his full name. "Well, your suit fitting had to get canceled, so you'll just have to wear one of the other ones you have. And Chuck, I'm glad you're taking a date tonight."

There, it was one of those serious moments that Mark and Chuck fulfilled. It happened, oh, about one every two weeks. "Nate is going to the gala with some blond I think, so you'll probably see him there." And with that, Chuck was greeted with dial tone.

Ah well.

Chuck took out his cell phone. He needed to make a few phone calls if he wanted tonight to go perfect. And trust me, perfect wasn't in the distant horizon, it lived right next to Chuck.

Blair Waldorf, you better be ready. You just caught yourself a Bass.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know I've had some questions on the chapters. The first chapter was needed to explain that Blair was a secret agent protecting billionaires in the USA. SECRET being the key word, so Chuck has no idea of her job. He thinks that she's just this random girl he met on the side of the street. The second chapter was so that they could interact and get together. I repeat: THEY HAVE NEVER MET and HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT SHE'S PROTECTING HIM. Chuck and Serena are not brother and sister, Serena knows about Blair's job, and Blair does go to NYU in this story fulltime btw. **

**Thanks to those who made me a favorite author and/or left a review! I'm trying to reply to all of the reviews as fast as I can. Be sure to R&R.**

**Chapter Three: Business and Pleasure**

_Maybe I should cancel. I have a major test tomorrow and-and-and_

Blair continued to try to make up reasons why to cancel the 'date' for tonight…which was ironic, considering that it was her job to be close to the billionaire. But one of the first rules that she learned when training for her job was that you cannot mix business with pleasure. And that was exactly what she was doing.

It was planned to meet up with Chuck Bass in front of NYU. Actually, the whole 'accident' was planned by the CEO of the company. And while it was part of the plan for her to coax him into brining her to her class (since there was no one could cover the shift at the tux place) it wasn't part of the plan for him to invite her to the gala. He was supposed to take a slut or something, someone who was actually interested in going. All Blair wanted to do was go home, take the night off, sleep, and study. But she couldn't back off now, and what made it even worse was that Jason Brentwood would be going too, because it was his job to be subtly guarding Chuck.

And the last thing she needed was another guy swooning over her tonight.

She shook her head and tried to smooth over some invisible wrinkles on her orange dress. It had taken her a couple minutes to pick out a dress she thought would be appropriate for such an occasion. Blair just hoped no one would recognize her. And at least Serena was going with some boy, and Serena knew better then to screw up Blair's cover like last time.

A knock echoed through the small dorm room, and Blair jumped before glancing at the clock on her wall. _6:59_. Wow, he was one minute early. Insert sarcasm here.

Blair sighed before opening the door, revealing Chuck Bass decked out in a black suit with an orange tie. It seemed as though he knew that she would pick out an orange dress, and now they matched and looked like a real couple. How ironic was that? She didn't even know the first thing about him!

Well, she did, but those were minor details.

"Let's go," she said, getting a sweater from her chair and a clutch. Chuck continued to look at her, and it made Blair feel self conscious. "What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't realize that you Brooklyn girls could dress up so well."

Blair flinched at the nickname. She wasn't from Brooklyn! NYU wasn't even _in_ Brooklyn! "I'm not _from_ Brooklyn, and even if I was, NYU isn't even _in _Brooklyn."

Chuck chuckled. "Your Eleanor Waldorf's daughter. I know you're not from Brooklyn." Blair continued to walk to his limo, which was obviously his considering she had no idea who else would have a limo. She wasn't fazed by his comment, physically, but her mind was screaming insults at him. Blair never wanted to be related to her mother.

Ever. Again.

"Don't relate me to that woman," she hissed, not even turning around. Chuck stopped in his tracks for a minute before regaining his composure.

Rule Number One: Never mention her family. Got it.

Arthur nodded his head to Blair and Chuck before opening the door. Blair quickly got in, giving Chuck a very good view of her ass. Well, that made his pants a little tighter. But it seemed like everything about her made him more and more aroused. Actually, just thinking about it didn't help the situation at all. He needed to change his thoughts fast.

The ride to the gala was pretty awkward and silent, neither too sure of what to talk about. Chuck didn't know if he should approach with a serious conversation, or if he should do some sarcastic comment about how beautiful she looked and how much he just wanted to rip that dress off her right then, right now.

The limo door opened as the limo pulled to a complete stop, and Chuck was blinded for a moment by the flashing lines. People taking pictures of him were something he still wasn't used to. Blair, however, seemed completely used to this, and posed for a camera whenever Chuck stopped for a moment to speak to Mark. He had to admit, Blair was used to walking down the gala carpet.

His arm slipped loosely around her waist, and he was expecting her to shrug him off, but she actually pulled him closer into a picture. It was something he was surprised she would do, but there was no point in asking questions. He seemed to always get scowled at.

***

Chuck had to admit: Blair was very good at socializing with the elites.

He saw her talking to lawyers, doctors, writers, actors, and even twenty year olds like themselves. She was amazing, and he had to give her props for that. He was impressed. It was only once that he saw Blair completely ignore a man with bleach blond hair. Well, actually, she turned around in the opposite direction when she saw him. So Chuck did the only thinkable action that moment: he walked over to him and stood right need this dude.

"Mr. Bass" the man said, and Chuck immediately hated the tone he used.

"Do I know you? You don't look familiar." Chuck said, scowling at the man. There were supposed to be no party-crashers unless he planned them.

The blond laughed and shook his head. "I think your date knows me, which must stand for something," the blond said before sticking out his hand "Jason Brentwood, writer for the New York Times. I'm doing an article about your gala, Mr. Bass."

Chuck's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the man. He was almost certain he didn't invite the New York Times to come and interview his guest. But what did he know; Mark might have done so without letting Chuck know. That sounded something like Mark would do.

"Really? And how would my date know you?"

Jason shrugged, knowing better then to screw up Blair's cover. "We have some…_history_ together, to put it nicely." He said, smiling in the process.

Chuck almost threw his scotch glass at his smug expression.

"Anything I should know about Blair?"

"That you're not the only one going after her. Excuse me, I have to ask a beautiful brunette for a dance," and with that, Jason left a very pissed off Chuck Bass in the dust. Chuck's face turned a little red as he watched the blond go over to his brunette and ask for a dance. But he immediately calmed down when he saw how hesitant Blair was to accept the offer. But the key word in that sentence was _accept_ which means she could currently be seen dancing with someone other then Chuck. And Chuck was not all too pleased.

"What are you doing Jason?" Blair hissed, currently dancing with her 'on hold' boyfriend. Jason smiled at her, his arm loose around her waist. It didn't feel right to Blair, it felt awkward.

"Dancing with you, Blair. Is that such a crime?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes. "You miss me, you know you do."

Now it was Blair's turn to roll her eyes. "You broke up with _me_. Not the opposite. I don't care about you anymore. I'm over you."

"Is that why you came with Bass?"

That question hit home, and Blair flinched. No, she came with Chuck for work reasons, right? Right? "I came because he asked me to come." She said simply, trying not to give anything away. Even though there was nothing to give away.

Jason was about to reply, when the song ended and Blair escaped his grasp. "Thanks for the dance." She said, before quickly scurrying to a waiter who had some champagne. She needed champagne to get her through this evening, since all she wanted to do was be left alone.

Not that _that_ was possible considering the fact that as soon as she grabbed a flute of champagne Chuck appeared, looking rather pissed.

And he had a right! Some guy was hitting on his date. _His_ date. And they weren't allowed to do that to Chuck Bass. HE WAS CHUCK BASS!

Blair knew that by dancing with Chuck, she was in dangerous territory. But what could she do? Deny her first love a dance? Luckily, neither could say something before a pair of blonds entered the circle of friends.

"B!" Serena van der Woodsen said, hugging her friend. Blair smiled and hugged her friend backed, pleased that something had actually gone right for once. Her date, Nate Archibald, was talking to Chuck.

"Nathanial, nice of you to join us. Who is this lovely lady?" he asked, nodding over to Serena.

"Serena van der Woodsen. We met through Carter Baizen." Nate said, smiling. Blair almost flinched, remembering her small obsession with that man. Carter didn't deserve to breath, let alone talk to her friends. But she was happy that Serena looked happier then she had in a long time.

"Nate, this is my best friend Blair Waldorf," Serena said, and Blair and Nate shook hands. He was handsome, if you liked blonds, but he didn't seem her type. He seemed to…perfect, was the word. And oblivious, which meant that he and Serena should be perfect together.

Chuck silently agreed to Blair's thoughts, even though he had no idea that was what she was what he was thinking. Serena and Blair excused themselves to go to the powder room (which was a code word for 'gossiping in the bathroom'), Chuck decided to ask Nate if he had any idea who this 'Jason Brentwood' duded was. He had no idea who it was.

"That dude over their" he said, nodding over to Jason "who is that?"

Nate shrugged. "He's part of the New York Times and Serena mentioned that he and Blair were serious for a couple years before he cheated on her for some brunette named Georgina, who happened to be Blair's roommate from college," Nate said, shrugging again "Why? You have a thing for Blair?"

Chuck shook his head. He didn't, she was just another piece of arm candy that he brought to the gala. Right? He didn't like getting all 'into his emotions' a lot, so he didn't want to think about it.

Blair, on the other hand, was interrogating Serena about Chuck and Nate…even though she wasn't interested in Chuck.

"So, what has Nate told you about Chuck?"

Serena sighed and shrugged. "Not much. Chuck's dad died two years ago in a car crash and Chuck really lost control. It's been about a year since Chuck's become normal again. He's a big womanizer and hasn't ever been in a relationship. Why, you like him?"

Blair shook her head. "No, you know that I don't mix business with pleasure. Chuck just asked me to come to the gala when we 'ran' into each other."

Serena snorted. "There's always a first." And with that, the two best friends exited the bathroom and back into the gala, where there happened to be a huge commotion concerning Blair's date.

When the girls were in the powder room and Chuck had finished interrogating Nate about Jason, Chuck decided that he needed to talk to Jason about his girl. Well, she wasn't his girl yet, but she could be.

"So, you and Blair had a big history together," Chuck said, trying to make small talk.

Jason looked at Chuck, obviously annoyed. "Yeah. I cheated on her, and now I want her back. Big whoop."

"She won't take you back."

"You wanna bet?"

And that was where Blair interrupted her ex and her date.

"Hey!" she said, trying to figure out what was going on. Both men turned to her and looked at her, surprised that she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Nate and Serena watched on from the corner, knowing this was going to end badly.

"Blair lets go," Jason said, his hand wrapping tightly around her arm. She looked at him in shock, completely confused in why he wanted her to leave with him. He dragged the confused brunette away from the other brunette, who was looking on annoyed. "I don't want you hanging out with Chuck, he's bad news."

"Why do you care?" Blair shot back, still confused in why she was getting pulled away from her date.

"Because I want you back. Isn't that obvious from the ten messages and fifteen texts I've sent you?" he said, stopping to look at her. She tried to wrench her arm out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Let me go!" she protested, only to have his arm tighten. And then suddenly, she saw Jason crumple to the ground.

"Shit," Chuck mumbled, shaking his hand, trying to numb the pain before looking back at the bleeding blond. "She said to let go. Listen to the lady next time," he growled his voice low and dangerous.

Jason held his nose and glared at Chuck, mumbling something under his breath. He knew better then to lunge at Chuck with his nose gushing blood. Chuck looked at Blair with concern, noticing that she looked pale.

"I hate blood," and with that, she fainted, almost falling to the ground if Chuck didn't catch her.

Ironically, she was an agent who had never seen a drop of blood in her work of field. You would think that she had seen gory wounds with intestines pouring out of it, but she hadn't and was planning to keep it that way. And blood was just icky.

Ironic indeed.

***

Blair stirred before her eyes opened, glancing around and wondering where the hell she was. The bedroom where she was looked completely…not like her bedroom. Actually, she noted that the bedroom looked kind of boyish. Something a boy would have.

And then it dawned on her: she had gone to the gala with Chuck, and Chuck punched out Jason. And then she saw blood, and BOOM, she passed out. Which meant that she was in Chuck's room, passed out on his bed, and that meant that he had carried her from the gala at the Plaza Hotel to his suite at his hotel.

Yeah, that so wasn't messing business with pleasure.

She rolled out of the bed, her feet landing on the carpet with a soft _thud._ Blair walked quietly out of the bedroom, trying not to think of how many girls had been in this room before, and went to search for Chuck. It was darker outside, she noted, which meant that either they had left a long time ago or she had been passed out for a long time, take your pick.

The petite brown frowned when her eyes landed on a rather large figure lying on the couch. A burglar! The burglar was on the couch, looking for-for-for the remote to the TV! She grabbed a loaf of bread and slowly walked over to the large _thing_.

And then she started hitting the lump with the loaf of fancy French bread, screaming random words at the lump before he grabbed the bread-and her-and pull them onto her lap.

"Waldorf, what are you doing?" a husky voice asked, sending chills up her spine. Blair stopped struggling and gaped at the lump.

"B-B-Bass?" she stuttered "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping considering that its three in the morning," he said, glancing at his watch. Chuck then looked at what Blair had been beating him with. "Why were you beating him with a loaf of bread?"

Blair blushed. "I-I-I thought you were a burglar" she mumbled, allowing Chuck to let out a laugh. "What's so funny? I've been passed out for a couple hours and you could have been murdered by a very ugly, hairy, fat man!" she protested.

"So you planned to kill him with fancy French bread?" he chuckled, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair. Blair rolled his eyes and punched Chuck in the shoulder, ignoring the man's wince. "If that failed, you could have punched him."

Blair giggled. And then laughed. And then snorted. And before she knew it, the two of them were doubled over with laugh, Chuck's hand still grazing over Blair's waist. Then suddenly, Blair stopped and looked at Chuck.

"I'm hungry." And with that, Blair took the loaf of bread and wandered into the kitchen, with Chuck following behind her. She looked through his fridge, and sighed loudly. "You officially have nothing to eat," she complained before grabbing a bag of chocolate chips "except chocolate."

Chuck shrugged. "Chocolate is good enough for me." And they sat on the counter, a bag of chocolate between them.

Before she knew it, Blair was lying back down on Chuck's bed, feeling lonely. She rolled over again and again and again, and she couldn't get comfortable. "Chuck?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you come lay with me?"

And he abided to her wishes, walking in slowly, trying not to stare at her in one of his dress shirts. He laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close, his nose inhaling the scent of vanilla and strawberries. She inhaled the scent of scotch, smoke, and something else she couldn't exactly think of.

But they were both thinking about how close they were together.

And how their hearts were beating fast.

And how they, perhaps, could be something more then just what they were right now.

And although Blair knew better then to mix business with pleasure, she had a feeling that whatever they had, it was going to be hard to do. It seemed that she was pleased with her business arrangement.

**R&R. Ask questions and such. I'm always here for you readers slash reviewers!**

**-Jessie**


	4. Chapter 4

A groan escaped the brunette's lips as she rolled over, trying to stuff her head back into a pillow. And then she realized that this pillow wasn't all that fluffy. In fact, it was pretty hard. And was moving up and down. Blair shot up, her reflexes pulling the sheets up around her half naked boy. Her eyes glanced around the large bed before landing on the man next to her.

Chuck Bass looked like a sleeping baby. She smiled softly before shaking her head, trying to get any thoughts of kissing him out of her head. He was her client, whether he knew it or not, and you couldn't have affairs with clients.

Well, he could, but she couldn't.

Quietly, Blair slipped off the bed, grabbing a bathrobe that was hanging up on a hanger, and scurried into the kitchen. Melted chocolate was now lying on the counter from the night before and a loaf of bread was crumpled on the counter as well. A smile teased her lips, before cleaning up the mess. It was her fault all the food was left out, after all, considering she beat Chuck up with a loaf of fancy French bread and then ate chocolate.

She opened the fridge again and smiled to herself again. Well, he had some other food besides chocolate, and the least she could do was make him an omelet or something. It probably wasn't going to turn out good because she wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but it was the thought that count.

Chuck yawned, rolling over in his bed on a rather warm spot. He opened one eye, looking for the source of heat, only to be greeted by a clanging of pans, radio, and a chuckle. Obviously, someone was trying to cook, and seemed to be failing miserably at it.

He stumbled out of the bed, looking for his bathrobe to discover it wasn't where it usually was. Ah well, Blair could stare at his manly chest for a little while, it wouldn't hurt anyone. Slowly and quietly, he poked his head around the corner and smirked. There was Blair, in his robe, cooking an omelet. And she looked damn sexy doing what she was doing.

It took him a moment to realize that the radio wasn't on, it was her that was singing, her hips swaying to the lyrics leaving her mouth. She was pretty good, Chuck mused, watching her dance around as she prepared an omelet. And then he sneezed, ruining the music.

Blair jumped in surprise before turning around, her hand gripped on the frying pan in case it was a burglar. We all know how well that went last time. When she noticed it was Chuck, her face began blooming a reddish tint as she struggled to pull the purple dress shirt lower. She suddenly was self conscious and had no idea how to act around Chuck now that he was awake. "Morning Chuck," she mumbled, blushing. He smirked at her, still leaning against the door frame. "I was, uh, making you an omelet." And with that, she turned around and continued to create an eggy breakfast.

Chuck smirked and stalked closer to his prey, his arms wrapping around her waist gently and place his head on the crook of her neck. Blair immediately tensed up, not sure if she should push him off or kiss his forehead. "Morning sunshine," he said, his breath tickling her ear.

Blair made up her mind quickly and shrugged his head off her shoulders. She may like him, but she should be able to 'fight the man' as some put it. "I'm not your sex toy, Bass, so keep your hands where I can see them."

Chuck tensed up and let go of the brunette's waist, glaring at her. "So last night meant nothing? You beg me to come and lay with you after I attacked your ex-boyfriend and was beaten with a bread stick?" he wasn't mad, he was confused and mad. Blair glanced at the stove, trying to concentrate on the omelet. "I beat _up _a guy and risked going to jail just so you could make me an omelet?"

Blair turned around, spatula in hand, her nostrils flaring. "Do not talk to me about last night. I did not _ask_ for last night to even happen. _You_ invited me to the gala, _you_ punched Jason, and _you_ didn't have to cuddle with me. I'm sorry I'm not kissing the ground you walk on!"

He smirked at her, stepping closer to her. She backed away, only to bump into the stove, the spatula the only weapon she could defend herself with. "So you don't feel _anything_ between us, Waldorf?" he whispered, his hand stroking her cheek. Blair shuddered, and felt her face lean into his palm.

"No," she whispered, lying to him. And the sad part was he knew she was lying. She was lying between her teeth at this point, trying to remain composed. He gently took the spatula out of her hand and turned to face the stove, finishing the omelet.

Chuck turned to face her again and almost sighed aloud. She was stubborn, just like he was, but if she didn't feel anything, then Blair was useless to him. "Leave then. I'm not stopping you. I don't _need_ you anyways," he hissed, before turning his back to her. He heard the pitter patter of feet running down the wooden floor before his bedroom door closed. Great, he chased her away, just like everyone else.

***

Blair left the suite, ignoring the glances the surrounding tenants were giving her. She didn't sleep with Chuck Bass; she had been the one who had left him. It was Marco's job today to watch the Basstard today, not hers, but she still couldn't get her mind off of him.

She hurt him, that was obvious, but it was for the best. Even though she'd basically be stalking him for as long as she was told to, she couldn't feel anything. They could never be together. It wouldn't work.

That was what she was telling herself anyways.

The brunette had been traveling along the same path at Central Park for at least an hour, a loaf of bread in her hands. Blair was going to feed the ducks when her legs finally got tired and willed her to stop pacing. Obviously, though, that wasn't going to happen soon. The man with the brown eyes was still in her thoughts, like he was haunting her.

Damn that Basstard.

She stopped suddenly, smiling to herself when she saw a couple of ducks waddling around in a circle. Perfect. Sitting down on one of the benches, Blair quietly opened the bag of bread and threw pieces at the ducks. They ate the bread in seconds it seemed like, as though they hadn't eaten ages.

Once the bag was empty, she sighed and started her way to the streets of Manhattan. It was turning dark out, which meant that Blair's new second job would be starting in an hour. She was already dressed, the sparkles on her dress gleaming when the reflection of light it them. She was singing tonight, at some dinner party for some billionaires.

And it was planned that Chuck Bass was suppose to be attending. Ironically enough, she wanted nothing to do with him. And the same for him.

And the funny part was she didn't know that she would be singing for billionaires until a couple nights ago when Mason had told her the 'good' news. Great, right?

Arriving at the Palace Hotel an hour early was something Blair usually did, but she was dreading entering, thinking that maybe Chuck was taking some other girl instead of her. And it was obvious he was taking two girls-a red head and brunette-when he entered the room.

Blair, of course, noticed this from behind the curtain on the stage. She jumped, though, when she felt someone taping her on the shoulder.

"We're going on in a minute," Tyler Williams, the guitarist, told the brunette. She nodded, butterflies dancing in her stomach, for a completely different reason. Tyler had no idea what to do, seeing as he had no idea of her other job and the fact that the guy she didn't want to see was out in the crowd.

Chuck smiled at the men in business suits, shaking hands, as though this is what he really wanted to be doing tonight. In reality, he wanted to get drunk and screw the two chicks next to him until he got bored with them, and hopefully this would get rid of the other brunette from his mind and thoughts.

This wasn't helping.

The curtains opened up, and Donald Trump turned to Chuck. "This girl has the most amazing voice. Her mother is some fashion designer or something." Chuck was about to prod the subject further, ignoring the stares his dates were giving him, when the brunette onstage sang.

"_He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back_

Chuck watched in awe as Blair Waldorf swayed her hips to the tune of the music, her delicate voice hitting each note perfectly. He had though the band, A Fine Frenzy, had sung it well, but Blair outdid them. His dates rolled their eyes and slowly walked away from him, but he didn't even notice.

_Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss  
Still a little bit delirious, yeah_

Their eyes met, just for a moment, before Blair began to scan the rest of the crowd. It was her job to please the crowd, not Chuck, no matter how much her heart was begging her to. But it seemed like every time she'd look somewhere else; her eyes would land right back on him.

_Near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you_

Well, you and I, it's somethin' different  
And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearin'  
Fadin' steadily  
When I'm so close to bein' yours  
Won't you stay with me, please?

Cause near to you, I am healin'  
But it is takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I am better where you are  
I only know that I belong where you are

Near to you, I am healin'  
But its takin' so long  
Though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healin'  
But its takin' so long  
Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yeah, I'm better near to you  
Yeah, I'm better near to you

As the song ended, the audience clapped, one or two people whistling. Chuck just looked at her, his mind telling him that maybe this was a sign. Blair smiled into the microphone. "Hey everyone. We're _Take a Chance_ and we're here to rock the house tonight!" The billionaires just looked at her blankly and Chuck chuckled. "Which translates into we're going to have a great night!" The billionaires nodded, and Blair had to hold back an eye roll. Idiots.

Within the first couple of minutes, Blair declared that this was a horrible party. Everyone was talking about business, and all the songs people were requesting were so old, her mother probably didn't even know the titles.

Chuck was finding it amusing when he saw that Blair looked tortured. He, of course, was also tortured, but at least he was used to these types of galas. In about an hour, the band dismissed them, claiming they needed food, which was code word for going to commit suicide.

He, however, snuck backstage and hid in the shadows.

"God, this party _sucks_" Tyler declared, Frankie nodding in agreement as he put his drumsticks into his back pocket "Why are we here again, Blair? We could be at Victorla again or something."

Chuck almost gasped. He _owned_ that club. And then he almost gasped again when he got a close up of Blair in her outfit. "I promised Jason. He canceled the original band, because he's an ass, and he begged me. Remember: this happened when we were going out." Uproar of laughter came from the rest of the band.

"God, that guy was a jackass."

"He slept with my sister!"

Blair laughed as she turned to go into the green room, which was blocked by a brunette with brown eyes. The band members stopped laughing, obvious to the extreme amount of sexual tension steaming off the two brunettes. Tyler coughed nervously, Frankie shuffled, and Josh strummed on his guitar for a moment before they all glanced at each other.

"I'm gonna go get some of the caviar." Tyler stated, backing away from the two.

"And soda." Frankie mumbled, almost out the door with Tyler.

"And chicks, man." Josh said, before the three of them disappeared into the party.

Chuck and Blair looked at each other, not sure what to say. After all, what do you say to the person who either A) rejected you of B) punched out your ex-boyfriend because he was bothering you too much? She twirled a curl around her finger, he fixed his tie before she spoke.

"Your not suppose to be back here," she said, quietly. Chuck smirked at her before taking a step towards her.

"What are you going to do about it? Kick me?" he teased, stepping closer. "Admit it, you wanted me to come back here and talk to you."

Blair snorted and rolled her eyes. "Mhm, you got me. I just wanted your stud muffin-ness to interrupt my fifteen minutes of solitude," she shot back, taking a step away from him. All she needed was to take a wiff of his signature smell and she'd collapse into his arms.

She was a god damn agent, she was stronger then that! Right?!

Chuck smirked at her, taking two steps forward, and they became so close that if they leaned in slightly, their lips would meet. His fingers played with a curl that had escaped her sliver headband, and she leaned into his palm. "You want me, and you know it. Just admit it."

Blair suddenly took a huge step back, removing the contact between the two. "I know what you're doing. You're doing what Jason did, what Carter did. You're going to use me, then dump me like I'm some cheap whore. No, not again." she said, her eyes flashing with anger, confusion, and betrayal. Chuck took a step forward, but sighed with annoyance when she stepped backwards again, colliding with the wall.

He didn't step forward, knowing that perhaps she would kick him. "You'll never know if you don't try." He replied, taking a step away from her. "I won't be waiting forever."

"I don't want you to." She shot back, crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Why not."

And before they knew who moved first, they were kissing. Not friendly kissing, but the passionate heated kissing that they could only muster up. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt the wall against her back while Chuck's hands kept his body weight from crushing against the petite girl. It felt so wrong, yet it felt so right.

The moment was ruined in seconds when the door was thrown open and in came Blair's band members.

"Well, we'll be back in a minute or two. Carry on," Josh said, shoving the rest of the band members out of the door again. Blair pulled away from Chuck, her lips swollen from the untimely pressure and her cheeks crimson red.

"Told you that you couldn't resist me." Chuck said, serious as Blair laughed, removing her arms from his neck.

"You still have to be a gentleman."

"Sounds kinky."

Blair shoved him away playfully, laughing in the process. This was the start of an unusual yet amazingly difficult relationship.

**Ok, so I know this is a crappy chapter, but I had to get the relationship put together. I actually want them to be in a relationship when he finds out about her other job and yah yeh yah. And she had to sing. And I have everything planned out for the future chapters in my MIND! MUHAHAHA! And there will be a sequel. And this will be a very very very very very long story, hopefully. I dunno, I can't see the future. But R&R please.**

**3 Jessiekinz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I used one of my all time favorite quotes from GG and put it in the chapter. Lets see if you can find it. Haha, I love the quote. And the 'Lost Boy' episode. It was hilarious!**

**Anywho, you can give me some ideas for what you want in future chapters. I was thinking about dying Chuck's hair pink maybe. I dunno. I have a plan sketched out in a notebook (no idea where it is :] ) so, well, I could use some inspiration! **

**3 Jessie**

**PS: I don't own GG, so I must have failed at something.**

**____**

"No, no, and definitely _no_."

"Oh, you are such a liar!"

The brunette rolled her eyes and punched the punching bag with such force that it sent the blond sprawling on the ground. Blair Waldorf was not interested in Chuck Bass; their lips had just met a couple of times by accident. Or at least that was what she was telling herself. She was in denial, once again.

Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen had planned a day together a while back, and it had started with Blair working out at the gym beneath her office. Serena _hate_ the smelly gym, but she had gotten Blair to agree to a night of partying later that night. Fair was fair.

After the night at the gala, where Chuck and Blair had participated in a long, twenty minute make-out session, Blair hadn't talked to him. Sure, it had only been about twelve hours, but she was trying to show her best friend that her life did not revolve around men. And she needed a work out, and there was no way she would be able to accomplish this if she thought of Chuck.

Yet, she had spent the last five minutes beating the crap out of the punching bag-and Serena- while thinking about Chuck.

"I am not dating Chuck, nor am I planning on dating Chuck!"

Serena snorted as she held the punching bag in place again. "Liar. Josh told me all about you little 'make-out" session last night. Obviously that means something." Blair didn't reply, only punched the bag again so hard that Serena fell to the ground again.

The blond rolled her eyes in annoyance as she gave up. "Whatever. I'm painting my nails now." Blair laughed and watched her friend crawl over to where their bags were place on the floor. Only Serena would think it was a good idea to paint your nails in the middle of a gym.

She had decided to paint her nails blue, because blue was Nate's favorite color. And it was a myth (in her mind, anyways) that blue brought those with sexual tension oozing out of them together. And she wanted her best friend to be happy once again, and if this worked, well, Serena would be painting her nails blue more often.

Blair kicked the bag, pretending it was Jason once again when a line of lyrics entered her eardrum. _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz, and both girls knew that Blair only reserved that ring tone for one person and one person only.

The two lunged towards the phone, nails scratching and hair flying before Serena kicked Blair in the side and held the phone up in triumphant. "Hello?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound more Blair-ish.

"Hello? Is this Blair?"

"Of _course_ darling Charles! Who else would it be?" Serena giggled, ignoring the protests of Blair.

Chuck rolled his eyes and sighed. Oh yeah, Serena and Blair had the day together. "Give the phone to Blair, Serena."

Serena was about to protest when all of the sudden Chuck heard a scream and laughter. "Pressure point B! That's no fair!"

Blair laughed and grabbed the phone, ignoring her friend who was trying to get feeling back in her arm. "Hello?"

Chuck grinned, even though he was sure that Blair couldn't see it. "Seems like you and Serena are having fun. Can you meet me for lunch?"

Serena, who was listening to the conversation, nodded her head eagerly. If this meant sacrificing her lunch time with B, then so be it. At least her friend would be spending time with _Charles_.

"Yeah, that'll be fine." She said, nonchalantly.

"Where are you? I'll pick you up in the limo."

Blair and Serena shot each other warning glances. He still didn't know about Blair's _ahem_ other job. "I'll meet you there. Butter, right?"

Chuck frowned. Blair was rejecting a limo ride? "Sure, meet you there."

Chuck continued to frown. Blair was rejecting a limo ride? "Sure, meet you there." He said before closing his cell phone. What was Blair hiding?

***

She knew that she needed to come up with an excuse quick. Blair had gotten a vibe from Chuck who had gotten a vibe from her that something was bothering him. Obviously, but she couldn't exactly come out and say 'I'm protecting you from people who want to kill you. Pass the salt'. It didn't seem like a very appropriate thing to do to someone who just asked you to lunch.

Biding Serena goodbye, Blair stepped out of the yellow taxi cab and tried to quickly fix her curls. She hadn't even had time to shower, so she had basically had to cover herself in perfume. A pretty perfume, but she prayed that Chuck wouldn't gag.

Chuck stepped through the doors of Butter when he noticed an attractive brunette exiting a rather obnoxious yellow taxi cab. "Look who decided to show up," he teased, his arm slipping around her waist. Blair rolled her eyes and allowed him to lead her inside the restaurant.

"I can only stay for lunch. Serena and I have plan-mph!" Blair was cut off by a pair of lips claiming her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer. "Lunch. Only lunch." She said when they broke apart.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Lunch it is."

"And lunch only lasts about an hour."

He groaned as he unwrapped his grasp from her and led her to their seats. The brunette just _had_ to be specific, now didn't she? "Fine. What are you doing tonight?"

Blair laughed as she glanced at the menu. "Serena and I are heading to Vicotorla for the evening. And no, you're not allowed to join us. That's the point of a 'Girl's Night'."

The waiter came and quickly took their order before Chuck excused himself to go to the bathroom quickly. That allowed the petite brunette to be alone, and she could feel someone looking at her. Quickly, she turned around only to frown.

The redhead excused himself from his date and walked over to where Blair was sitting; smiling as though they hadn't seen each other in years. "Well, Blair, I didn't expect to see you here with Chuck Bass."

Blair frowned and turned around, only to be disappointed to see the redhead pulling a chair to join the table. "Out of all the agents who could stalk Bass today, I have to run into you."

Mason Abbott pretended to look offended. "There is no one better than me. You're close, but not as good." Blair snorted. "But what are you doing with Chuck?"

"We have a lunch date, now that you mentioned it. He asked me to join him last night at the gala."

"Before or after the two of you swapped spit?"

That was one of the things that Blair hated about agents: they knew everything. Nothing was ever a secret.

Mason grinned at her. "Roberts was there in the crowd and noticed that Chuck walked backstage. He followed and hid in the corner to observe what was occurring."

Blair rolled her eyes. "So? It's not like you haven't fucked someone on the job. Do we need to repeat the 'Paris Hilton' innocent?" Mason frowned and leaned closer to Blair.

"Watch it. I can take you off this case in a second."

"Let's see you try."

He sighed in annoyance. "You have never gotten attached to anyone, why start now? He's just another-Mr. Bass! What a pleasure!" Mason said as the billionaire joined the group.

Chuck had never seen this man before, and the way Blair was looking at him made Chuck feel as though he was interrupting something. Not that it mattered if he was, but it made him feel like Blair was hiding something. Something big and important that he would find out. "Yes. Pleasure. You are…?"

He was obnoxious, and he could care less as Blair shot him an annoyed glance. "Mason Jenkins sir. I babysat Miss Waldorf when she was about three years old." Mason was good, making up such a convincing story, Blair pondered, but _babysitting_? What guy liked babysitting?

"Yeah. He is dining over there with his date and happen to recognize me," Blair said, giving Mason a fake smile. "But he was just going, weren't you?"

Mason nodded. "Of course, you seem to have a date. Blair, Mr. Bass," and Mason quickly excused himself from the two. Blair glared after him before turning her attention back to Chuck, who was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. You just seem like you hate him," Chuck observed. "It wasn't like you were that friendly with him."

Blair crossed her arms and glared at Chuck. "I don't have to preach to you my life story, Chuck."

He glared at her, their eyes meeting. "Well, I'd like to know why you hate someone."

"So I have permission to get all into _your_ personal life?"

"No."

Blair scoffed. "Then why do you have permission to get through mine, _Bass_?"

Chuck smirked at her as the food arrived. "Pet names now?"

"I don't do pet names."

"There will be pet names. Pet names comes with the territory, and apparently you're the only one who knows how to _service_ me just the way I like it."

She felt tears perk her eyes. "I'm not hungry." She said abruptly, not wanting to show Chuck the pain that had just been caused. He, being an idiot, realized his mistake seconds too late and watched her leave suddenly. He did this with everyone, he used them and then pushed the people that cared about him away.

He followed her, watching her closely as she left Butter in a huff. Some things weren't to be perused, obviously, but it didn't stop him from being curious. And that was when his eyes landed on her hand bag, which she had forgotten.

His hands quickly grabbed the blue bag and opened it within seconds, the cell phone lying on top. Grinning to himself, Chuck immediately went to sent text messages.

_Serena, Serena, Serena, Nate, Serena, Nate, Nate, Serena, Serena, Serena, Chuck, Jason, Serena__ - _Jason. Jason Brentwood.

Goddamnit.

***

There she was; dancing on a table in the middle of Victorla, her brown curls were flying everywhere, and the blond shimming along with her.

So they were drunk, what girls didn't get drunk sometimes? But Blair Waldorf was beyond drunk at this point. Drunk to her was the familiar buzz in her brain yet she was still able to know what she was doing. Right now, Blair couldn't comprehend the fact that she was half dressed on a table.

It had all started when the friends had met and discussed how much they hated men. Then the martinis and shots had just kept coming.

A pair of brown eyes watched her the whole time, knowing he was probably a major cause to the fact that his girl was drunk. But he wasn't going to loose his temper, not yet. She was allowed to make her own decisions, until they became stupid.

The song ended and the pair laughed and hopped off the table and staggered to a table, where a waiter took their orders of more shots and alcoholic beverages. The man at the counter hopped off his bar stool and quietly stalked his way over to his prey.

"B! You were amazing!" Serena gushed, her head lying on Blair's shoulder. Blair giggled.

"You were too! God, imagine if Nate was here. Or Chuck. Or-"

"Me?"

Blair's head shot up and studied the brown eyes that had appeared out of no where. He was gorgeous, he was smart, and he used to be hers. Until, of course, he wasn't. His arm seemed to wrap around her body without her knowing as she stood up to leave. Serena had disappeared suddenly, not realizing who she was leaving her best friend with. Not realizing that she had basically put her best friend in grave danger.

"Jason." She mumbled, finishing her sentence and naming the blond in front of her. He was here. And she couldn't debate if he was her knight or a duke pretending he was a knight.

"You were amazing up there." He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her ear before lips met her neck. She shivered.

"I need Serena," she mumbled, trying to pull away. But he was too strong, he had always been stronger then she was when she was drunk. Usually, she was able to flip him a couple of inches in the air and have him land on his back, but she couldn't. Blair was too intoxicated.

"She's a big girl," he whispered before allowing his lips to reattach themselves to her neck. There was something eerily familiar about this situation, it seemed like it had happened before.

And it had, this was how she and Jason hooked up, this was how they started their relationship: she was drunk, he was sober, and he brought her home. But not this time, Blair knew the dangers of being with Jason. Just look at how much it had screwed her up when they had broke up?

"I have to go," she mumbled, trying to shove him away. Jason frowned and grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't." he state, no trace of doubt in his voice. Blair frowned.

"I said I have to _go_!" she said, shoving him away. He regained his composure, but watched her stumble and start to fall to the ground. A strong hand grasped her elbow, and Blair turned. There he was, her knight.

Her knight was saving her.

"There you are," he said, helping her regain composure. "Come on, we should go. Serena left a couple of minutes ago."

Jason grunted and glared at her knight. "Sorry, but we're okay. Everything is going fine."

But it wasn't, and any bystander could see that. Blair was wasted and Jason was trying to use her. So Blair leaned on her knight and kicked Jason in the shins. Jason grunted in pain and watched his brunette leave for the second time, with the same man. He was loosing her, but it was too bad he had more tricks up his sleeve.

The blond suddenly appeared out of no where, leaning on Nate Archibald's shoulder. "Hey B!" she drawled, not bothering to move out of his grasp. "I'm heading home with Natie here. I'll call you later?" And Serena didn't wait for a response before allowing Nate to drag her out of the club.

Blair watched before allowing her knight to take her to the safety of the limo awaiting the two outside. She crawled in quickly, and rested her head against the soft cushion.

"Why are you so wasted?"

She looked at him, studying the sharp looks of Chuck Bass. Why? Why did he want to know? He should know. "I wanted to forget. But it didn't work."

He studied her and tucked a curl behind her ear. "What did you want to forget?"

She gave him a small smile, one that had a hidden secret buried deep inside. "I wanted to forget about you. About what I feel for you. But I can't, your always there." she whispered.

He could relate. He had tried the same thing after his father died. Chuck had tried to drown his sorrows in bottle after bottle, but the memories kept catching up. And he knew that he had hurt her, with words. It was a gift Chuck had been given: ruining perfect moments. But he wasn't going to ruin this moment; he wasn't going to sacrifice his relationship with Blair. That was something meaningful, even if it was so dysfunctional.

"I always will be."

"You're Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not Chuck Bass without you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Party Queen"

Blair wrinkled her nose slightly, her mouth felt dry and fuzzy, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth as she peeled just one eye open. The first thing she caught a glimpse of was Chuck grinning down at her smugly. She closed both eyes tightly and let out a small whimper "Quit yelling at me, Bass."

He chuckled softly and pressed his lips to her shoulder, sliding up against her warm body as his hand found the opening of the shirt she was wearing "I'm not yelling… that's called a hangover." Blair flinched again, his voice still rather loud in her ear.

So it was a hangover, it didn't give him permission to give her a headache as well. It wasn't the first time she had been drunk, but it had been the first time this agent had been saved by the man she had been protecting. It was ironic, but it didn't matter. He had been there for her.

She groaned and shifted restlessly in bed "I'm hung-over and weak, leave me alone" she complained meekly.

"Mhm. Yet, as I remember, I saved you from Jason, who was pawning on you. Perhaps I should get an award" he laughed "It would've been terribly rude if I had taken advantage of you last night while you laid in my bed, passed out after you stripped for me and stole my pink dress shirt."

She opened her eyes and tried her best to glare at him, wrinkling her forehead when the bright lights got to be too much and she had to close them again.

"Come on" he teased, burying his hand in her hair as he nibbled on the edge of her jaw "I'm Chuck Bass."

She groaned, before remembering a certain conversation. Chuck must have seen the wheels in her mind spinning fast and he immediately moved away from her, deciding suddenly that he should probably take a shower for the business meeting he had later that day. Or that was the excuse he was thinking of as he quickly made his way over to the door.

"You're not Chuck Bass," she said, opening her eyes, her eyes dancing with an emotion Chuck had never seen in her eyes before "without me."

He paused, only a couple of inches from the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and debated what to reply. That he had said it in the heat of the moment? That he didn't mean it, even though he really did? That he wanted to make this relationship work really badly?

"I did." He said, watching her closely.

Blair sat up, her head pounding, but she ignored it and stumbled over to Chuck. Still clumsy from the night of partying, she allowed Chuck to steady her before wrapping her arms around his neck. "That has to be" Chuck took in a breath "the sweetest thing I have ever heard." He let out the breath.

"It's true, though."

She bit her lip to try and let the words that were trying to escape stay in her mouth. This would have been the perfect time to admit that the only reason she had started talking to him was because Mason made her. That she was an undercover agent protecting him from insane men who probably wanted to kill him. But she couldn't. This was too unreal; this was something that Blair had been waiting for, for so long. There was someone who cared about her and was willing to make their relationship work, and have no strings attached.

Which was why she didn't tell him the truth and replied with a simple kiss. And that kiss led to another and another and another. But Chuck paused, his arms remaining around her waist protectively. "Do you want to?" she whispered, leaning into him.

He did, that was the truth, but this wasn't the time. She was hung over, and he wanted the first time they made love to be romantic, and this wasn't it. "I do," he said "but" She flinched, as though he had slapped her. Chuck had said the word 'but'. When men said that, it was usually followed by something like 'I have an STD, so next time'.

"I want to take things slow."

Blair sighed, and smiled, still in his arms. "Who knew Chuck Bass was a romantic?"

Chuck grinned and kissed her lips before leading her over to the bed. "Now you do."

Blair smiled and let Chuck lay next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, their bodies so close that their heartbeats start to beat at the same pace and their breathing began at the same pace. "Don't leave me," she whispered, her eyes closing. After all, she still had a hang-over, her head hurt, and she was still tired from all the dancing and drinking that had been done.

"I won't," Chuck whispered, his head resting in the opening of the collar bone and his lips on her neck. She shivered and cuddled closer to him, and for some reason, she believed him. Blair trusted him, and that was the best thing that she could ever give Chuck.

All Chuck wanted was to be loved, and he felt those feelings with her. It consumed him like a disease, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that was biting at him. He knew that she was hiding something, that Blair wasn't telling him everything. She would though, unless she wanted his PI to follow her. Or he could always ask Serena.

Whichever one was more appealing when he decided to investigate or perhaps he would even allow her to explain everything.

***

Blair woke up hours later to the weight of the bed shifting slightly. A groan escaped her ruby lips as she opened one eye and then the other, noting that the shades were drawn and forbidding light to enter the room. Her eyes traveled to the empty space next to her and she rolled over into it, the smell of scotch and sweet smoke filling her nose.

Chuck had moved. Before she could call his name out, she heard cursing coming from the open door. Blair, frowning slightly, slowly sat up in the bed. She hadn't heard Chuck swear since she had met him, and this surprised her. What was he doing?

Crawling out of bed, she blew a piece of hair out of her face and walked out of the room, following the sound of more then one voice. Who was here with Chuck?

If she wasn't hung over, Blair probably would have realized that she was half dressed and that there was a percentage that someone else was in the suite, but she wasn't thinking straight. Quickly, she took a sip of water and two Tylenol pills that were lying on the bedside table. He was so sweet! Crawling out of the bed, Blair followed the voices to the kitchen. Quietly, she poked her head around the corner and smiled to herself.

There was her Chuck, cursing under his breath as he watched _Rachel Ray_. He was trying to cook lobster, or something that looked like sea food, and from where Blair was standing, he was failing miserably. He here was, standing in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and slippers, his bare back facing her, trying to cook a somewhat editable meal.

She stood there, leaning against the empty doorframe with almost nothing on and watched as Chuck tried to cook. He probably wouldn't have noticed her standing there if the whisk hadn't fallen to the floor and she hadn't laughed as another string of curses left his mouth. Quickly, Chuck turned to see the petite brunette standing in the doorframe, half dressed. Frankly, the fact that girl of his dreams was half dressed was more distracting then the goo of whatever he was trying to cook slowly trailing down his chest.

"Whatchya doing?" she asked, watching him the doorway.

Chuck smirked before pausing the cooking show. "Well, I'm trying to cook you some sort of amazing lunch, but failing at it."

"Epically," Blair added, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "But I appreciate the attempt."

There was so much that Blair wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him the truth, that them meeting days ago was planned. That she didn't see him as another person she was protecting, that she saw him as more. She wanted to tell him the _truth_. And the only thing stopping her was the reaction he would give her.

After all, how would your 'person of interest' react if you told him that the only reason you met was so you could protect him from killers?

Pulling her tighter, Chuck rested his forehead against hers. "We could always order room service."

She laughed and moved her arms around his neck. "You have a business meeting though," she said, trying not to loose her train of thought as he kissed her neck.

"It's Sunday. I could always call Kara and tell her to reschedule the meeting." Chuck said, his lips grazing over her neck.

Blair immediately tensed up. Kara. Who the fuck was _Kara_? The name alone sounds like a stripped name. Chuck oblivious to her tensing up continued. "She's probably at the office, so it wouldn't be a problem."

Blair shook her head, sending curls flying everywhere. "No. Go to the meeting. I have an essay to write for my history class and study for my anatomy class."

Still oblivious to the tension that had bloomed, Chuck's lips continued to graze her neck. "I could help you study for anatomy."

Sighing, she pushed him away and ignored his pissed-off look. "No. I have school tomorrow." And with that, she turned and walked back into his bedroom. It took him about, oh, three seconds, to realize that he had mentioned his secretary Kara without mentioning that she was thirty years old, married, and had three kids.

This was one of the reasons he hadn't really been in a relationship.

***

"Yes mom. Yes, I get it. I know, bring a date, a present, and look nice. Got it. Yes, I'm writing it down. Bye. Love you too." And with that Blair Waldorf closed her phone, sighed, and turned to the blond standing next to her. "My moth has informed me that there Cyrus is having a party in a couple of days and I need to bring a date."

Serena laughed and tucked a piece of blond hair behind her ear. "Take Chuck," she said simply and Blair scoffed. It had been almost a week since they had gone partying, and four days two hours and three minutes since Blair and Chuck had talked. At all. Which was unheard of for a newly blooming couple, but Blair was still mad at him.

Why, you may ask. Well, right after she had left Chuck in the kitchen by himself, he had called this 'Kara' and made her tell Blair that yes, she was married, and yes, she had children. Then, Chuck just _happened_ to mention how adorable Blair was when she was jealous, and she had said she wasn't jealous. Of course, he rolled his eyes and took a shower, leaving his cell phone in Blair's hands. Now, if you have strippers on speed dial and haven't deleted them from your phone once you got a girlfriend, this girlfriend may just assume the worst.

And she did, and threw a bowl of spaghetti at her boyfriend's head and told him never to call her again. Which he obliged.

"Chuck and I are currently not speaking," Blair said stiffly, before glaring at the woman before her. She and Serena decided to spend the day at the spa, and this woman was doing a horrible job at painting the brunette's toenails. "Anyways, since when have I listened to my mother?"

The blond shrugged "I don't know, but I was hoping that Nate would have a friend there. I mean, he knows a lot of the people who are going, but he'd rather spend the night with his best friend then stuck-up society whores."

I think any of the elites would rather spend the night with their BFF's then the society whores.

"I'll bring someone. Maybe Jason," Blair lied, ignoring the shocked look on her friend's face. Actually, Blair was planning to skip the party and tell her mother that she had had tons of homework and a makeup test that she just _could not _miss.

"No, no, and defiantly no. Sorry, I will personally kill you if I see that slime ball enter your mother's penthouse." Serena said, smudging her nails as she pointed her finger at her best friend. She groaned and handed her hand back to the nail woman and waited for the talented painter to fix it.

Blair laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking Chuck and that is final."

Serena grinned at her friend before grabbing Blair's cell phone with the hand that was finished. "Well, if you're not going to invite him, I will."

Ignoring Blair's protest, Serena flipped open the cell phone.

_C-_

_wanna go to a party with me? It's for my stepfather._

_-B_

With that, Serena closed the cell phone and looked smugly at Blair. "And that is because I think you two just make a darling couple…and it's for getting you back for making me go to that smelly gym last week."

Blair pouted, but she couldn't help but hope a little that Chuck was going to reply with a yes. Trying to act cool, calm, and collective, Blair opened up _US Weekly_ and pretended to read about how David Letterman admitted to having an affair. Big freaking whoop.

The both girls looked up at the sound of cell phone vibrating against wood. Oh. My. God.

"MINE MINE MINE!" the two friends yelled as they reached for the cell phone. Blair grabbed it, smirked at her friend, and looked at the screen.

_B-_

_depends on when, waldorf. i do have a busy schedule._

_-C_

Quickly, she replied.

_C-_

_thursday night. eight o'clock. don't be late!_

_-B_

She giggled and Serena giggled. Chuck was going to the party! And then Blair remembered how she was mad at him. "I'm mad at him, S! This doesn't help the 'ignore until he apologizes' part of my plan!"

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's going and you're absolutely thrilled about it. And now he gets to meet your mother."

Blair smiled at the thought of meeting Eleanor Waldorf.

And then it dawned on her that every man that met her mother broke up with her within the next forty-eight hours.

Oh shit.

***

"Chuck! Calm down or else I may have to call Mark and let him know we aren't heading toward the Eagle Awareness Banquet!" Nate Archibald threatened as he watched his best friend comb back his brown locks not once, not twice, but _three_ times.

Chuck snorted, glared at Nate and then shoved him into the limo window. This was coming from the man who complained almost ten minutes ago how his man bangs weren't perfectly blow dried.

Nate groaned and quickly glanced at his reflection. "Thanks. Now my hair is ruined."

His friend responded with something like 'you twit', but Nate pretended he didn't hear anything. The last thing he wanted to do was get into an argument with Chuck before they exited the limo and went straight into the storm.

"What should I expect from a party thrown by Eleanor Waldorf?" Chuck asked, curious of Blair's mother.

Nate pondered over this for a moment. "High class society snobs, drinks, drunken business men, the usual," the door opened and the two exited before entering the National Art Society building. "Oh, and-"

He was never able to finish his sentence and warn Chuck of Cyrus Rose. Cyrus happen to adore giving hugs to his guests, and even though he had no idea Chuck was his stepdaughter's 'boyfriend', he still ran up to the billionaire and hugged him.

Chuck awkwardly stood, not sure who this strange man was. Perhaps he would have shoved Cyrus off of him if a certain elegant brunette hadn't gasped at the sight of Chuck and Cyrus hugging each other. "Cyrus!"

The short stout man let go of the tall awkward man and turned to smile at his stepdaughter. "Blair! What a pleasant surprise!"

Blair forced a smile onto her lips. "Cyrus, I think mother was calling you a minute ago, saying something about the decorations in the ballroom." Cyrus nodded, hugged Blair, and then scurried off to find his wife.

Her eyes met his and she gave him a small smile before walking over to him. "Glad you could join us, Bass."

Chuck grinned, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," then he thought about it "although, if Mark or Kara, my married secretary, calls you and asks where I am, saying that I never attended a banquet, it's your entire fault."

Blair rolled her eyes and struggled out of his grip. "Perhaps that would have happened if I hadn't called Mark about, oh, ten minutes ago and told him of the change of plans."

He looked at her, in awe that he had been outsmarted. Chuck Bass had finally met his match.

She laughed at his shocked face before taking his hand and pulling him into the ballroom, where hundreds of society's best were dancing. Chuck looked at the familiar faces that were looking back at him, staring at his hand wrapped tightly around Blair's as though their hands belonged to aliens.

Eleanor Waldorf watched her daughter and Charles Bass enter the ballroom together, looking rather happy. She, of course, had no clue that it was Blair's job at the current moment to protect the billionaire's life (in fact, she had no clue that Blair was an agent), but thought that the two made a rather dashing couple. Hurrying over to the couple, she gave a tight smile to the two.

"Blair, your dress makes you look fat," Eleanor noted, looking at her daughter before her eyes turned to Chuck "Charles! I had no idea that you were coming. Why, I thought you had the Hilton's Banquet to attend tonight."

"I wouldn't have missed this get-together for anything, Ms. Waldorf-Rose." He said, giving her a charming smile that made Blair melt inside. Eleanor almost believed that Chuck was being sincere. Almost.

Yes, she knew of his partying past, which made her wary of him and her daughter dating. In fact, she hadn't liked any of the men Blair had brought home except for Jason Brentwood. That relationship had ended months ago, leaving Eleanor more upset then Blair was.

"Of course, Charles. And how is your business doing these days?"

He grinned, not surprised by her question. "Terrific. Actually, we are planning on opening a new hotel around New Years. You, Cyrus, and your lovely daughter are more then welcomed to come to the opening if you'd like. How is your fashion business doing?"

Eleanor nodded stiffly, before turning abruptly and going to talk to Serena van der Woodsen and her gentleman boyfriend.

Blair relaxed immediately as her mother left before turning to Chuck, noticing his weird look. "What?"

Chuck snorted and rolled his eyes. "You let your mother talk to you like that, Waldorf?"

She sighed and looked at the ground. "What else can I do? My father lives in France with his lover, so she is the only family I have left. I can't exactly shun her out of my life, now can I?"

Well, she had a point.

Chuck sighed and pulled her close. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

Blair laughed. "Absolutely! Did you see the look on her face when you escorted me here? She looked so angry!" Chuck laughed "And the fact that you asked about her business makes it better."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"She hates talking about how Jennifer Humphrey is now the most requested fashion designer, leaving her in second place."

A laugh escaped his lips. "Then she does hate me. Your stepfather, on the other hand, absolutely adores me."

She shook her head. "No, he just enjoys giving out random hugs."

With that, Chuck pressed his lips to hers, stopping her from continuing to talk. She relaxed in his embrace and kissed him back, not caring that the few photographers allowed into the event were wildly taking pictures of them.

"Promise me something?"

He looked at her. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll take me to Paris."

Chuck looked at her, considering this was the most random conversation that she had brought up so far. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, I want you to meet Daddy. And Paris is the most romantic place in the world."

Looking at her, Chuck was willing to do anything for the woman in front of him. "Well, if it means so much to you…"

Blair rolled her eyes and gently shoved him. "It does! My mother would absolutely hate it."

"Well then, we'll go to Paris for spring break! I hear Europe is best in the spring."

She sighed and pulled him close. "Good. I'll hold you to that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, defiantly not my best chapter, I know. But I've had so much stuff to do this last week that I haven't really had any free time. And I have this major plan for the Halloween party, so I had to somehow make Chuck know about the Halloween party…because I found that amazing story-line plot in my locker last week :D How would you guys like another fight in the next chapter?**

**I don't own any character's in GG, which means I have failed in life.**

**But I do own the original plot and any original characters and such. But I still don't own GG, so I still fail. Epically.**

"Natie-Poo!"

Blair Waldorf even cringed at the nickname her best friend gave Nate Archibald. Nate, however, seemed to be used to the nickname and didn't give any type of reaction as he leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"I swear to god, Nate," Blair started, giving a small smile at the golden-haired boy, "If you ever leave your girlfriend again for more then _one day_ I may have to personally go to Connecticut and bring you home." Serena van der Woodsen glared at her friend "It was constant 'I wonder if Nate is ok?' or 'I hope he isn't on the side of the road, bleeding to death!'"

Nate laughed and wrapped his arm around his blond girlfriend. It had been three days since Chuck Bass had met Eleanor and Cyrus. And surprisingly, Nate had asked Chuck that same night if he wanted to go to Connecticut for the night. Chuck obliged, and Nate had promised for Chuck to be home by Sunday.

Chuck stepped out of the limo moments later, and immediately pulled his girlfriend close to him, his lips already attacking her neck. "Did you miss me?"

Blair laughed and shoved Chuck away from her neck. "More or less," she teased.

The two glanced at the blond couple, who were already making their way into Serena's limo, their lips attacking each other feverishly. "So, you wouldn't want to have hot crazy sex in the back of my limo?

"No, not yet." She laughed, pulling Chuck down a path in Central Park. In her other hand was a loaf of bread. Blair wanted to feed the ducks today, and Chuck had even obliged to going to Central Park and feeding ducks with her.

So Blair had bought the best loaf of bread at the store and arrived at Central Park almost a half and hour earlier with Serena, waiting for her beau.

"So how was your man date?" she teased, walking along the familiar path of the park.

Chuck shrugged. "The usual. We played squash, drank way to much liquor, complained about the parents…"

Eleanor suddenly popped into Blair's head, and the conversations that had erupted after Chuck had introduced himself to her. "Like the one where my mother insulted your purple pants?"

He laughed. "Yes. And then she didn't realize that the purple pair of pants I was wearing was made by her fashion company. You must get your smarts from you father's side."

Blair nodded, her eyes wandering around for the lake that she usually fed the starving ducks. "Or when the waiter tripped and showered crackers down my dress and you _insisted_ that you should get them out."

Chuck's eyes shined bright at the memory. "Oh yes. And you refused to come out of the bathroom for an hour, and the only reason we left the bathroom was because your stepfather had to pee really badly."

"And remember when Cyrus didn't know what to do with the tie you got him? He thought that it was the best tie ever, yet he didn't know how to put it on."

They laughed as Blair stopped at the lake, the water glistening and decorated with the foliage of leaves. It mid October and Blair still enjoyed the time she was spending with Chuck. It was different then the other relationships she had had in the past. Ok, sure, she was protecting him from assassins, but that was only a minor detail.

"I love your purple pants, though." Blair said, breaking a piece of bread and throwing it to the hungry geese. "Almost as much as I love your scarf."

Chuck laughed and took a piece of bread out of the package before throwing it to more geese. Quickly, he removed his scarf from around his neck and draped it around Blair's neck. "Now it your scarf."

Blair toyed with the fringed edges of the scarf and leaned into Chuck's chest. Everyone had told her that she should be wary of falling for Chuck, yet the warning seemed not to matter. She was addicted to Chuck, it seemed like. And it seemed like Chuck was addicted to her in return.

Clearing her throat, Blair threw another piece of bread to the geese before tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. "So, Serena is throwing a Halloween party…" her voice trailed off.

"And…?" Chuck asked. He enjoyed Halloween as much as the next person, but there was no way he was dressing up as a caveman this year. Last year was the only year he had been half dressed for a party, and trust him, there had been way too much alcohol involved in the creation of that costume.

"Are you going? Because we don't have to go. I mean, if we do go, we have to have matching outfits, but we don't have to go. I mean, I want to go, but we don't have to," Blair rambled, and Chuck shushed her when colliding his lips with hers.

"I would love to go," he said.

Blair sighed. "Well, good. I mean, we'll have to avoid Georgina Sparks at all cost, but it shouldn't matter. We'll win the best costume and-"

"Wait: repeat that."

Her eyebrows knitted together as she looked at him. "We'll win the best costume contest?"

Chuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Before that."

"We'll avoid Georgina Sparks at all cost?"

That name. Georgina Sparks would be attending. If he remembered correctly, Nate had mentioned that that was the chick that Jason had cheated on Blair will. Which meant that this girl had to be attractive. And Chuck knew Georgina. Yes, he knew her fairly well. "Why? Do you know her?"

The last thing Blair wanted was for Chuck to fall in love with Georgina like Jason had done. That would make it seem like Blair couldn't keep a man.

"We…have a history," Chuck said, trying to find the right words. Georgina had taken his virginity when he was only fifteen, and had been obsessed wit him since then. She had actually called him when in Connecticut and asked if he wanted to meet up and 'play a game'.

That chick was insane and had just gotten out of rehab for addiction to coke and sex. And Chuck had been stupid enough in the past to provide her with both.

Blair tensed up and looked at Chuck. "A history," she said, looking at him. "A good history?"

"No. A bad history. That chick is insane," he said, rolling his eyes "I warned Nate one time when Georgina asked him on a date to double check for an ice pick under her bed if she brought him home. She's a total screw up."

Blair visibly relaxed and threw a couple of more pieces of bread at the geese. "Ok, good. I don't know if Serena or Nate told you, but when I was dating Jason, he cheated on me with her and I don't want a repeat."

He nodded and was about to reply when his cell phone rang the _Dracula_ theme song. Blair laughed at the tune. "Can you hold on a minute, B? It's Mark. We have a major deal in the works and he's probably calling me about something."

She nodded and Chuck walked over to where the bench was and sat down. "Bass," he said with authority that Mark laughed.

"What are you doing? I haven't been able to get a hold of you all weekend," Mark said, and Chuck rolled his eyes "You've been busier the last two months with a social life that it's amazing you were able to land the deal."

"What can I say," Chuck said, glancing at Blair who was feeding the geese "my priorities have changed."

"That's not why I called though."

"Oh?"

"Your PI called this morning, Andrew Tyler. He said that he's been trying to reach you."

Chuck sighed. He knew exactly why his PI had called him. And it was for that reason alone why Chuck had been avoiding the phone calls on his cell phone at all cost.

_"Andrew, its Chuck."_

_Andrew smirked on the phone. Of course his best client was calling him at nine at night. "Mr. Bass, what can I do for you?"_

_"Pull up a file for me."_

_"Who's?"_

_"Blair Waldorf's."_

Yes, he had doubted Blair. And he knew it would kill her to know that he had been having her background searched for anything that may put him in danger. But recently, he had been regretting the phone call.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to drop the file off. Chuck, what are you hiding?"

He sighed and glanced at Blair who was looking at him. He waved and Blair waved back before giving one of the last pieces of bread to the birds. "I'm hiding nothing. I just…wanted to know about Blair."

Mark sighed. "You know, if you want to make this relationship work, you may have to trust her. I know, having you trust someone is hard, but if she's finds out you went behind her back, she'll start bitching at you."

"Is this coming from the relationship expert who hadn't been laid in three years?" Chuck growled. "And I'm surprised you haven't done the background check on Waldorf yet, either."

"I did."

"What?"

"I did the background check last weekend. She's clear." So Mark had lied to Chuck. He didn't do the background check, but there was something about this girl that made his boss seem so much more human. And Mark preferred a human-like boss. And besides, Chuck had been giving Mark a raise for nothing, so that didn't hurt.

"Ok," Chuck said, not sure how to respond. "I'll be at work tomorrow."

"You better."

Chuck was greeted with dial tone, and he held the phone to his ear for a moment longer. Mark was his assistant, and had personally made sure that the relationship he was in would work out. Those moments when Mark actually cared about him made Chuck feel special. Blair walked over to Chuck moments later and sat on his lap, allowing all thoughts of doubt to leave his mind.

"What did Mark want?" she asked, smiling at him. Chuck smiled back and tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek a second longer.

"Just to let me know that the deal worked out and that I have a couple of business meetings tomorrow that I can't avoid."

"So I have the rest of today with you?" Blair asked, with a smile. Chuck nodded and buried his face into her curls, taking in the scent of Blair. "We better go pick out our costumes then if the party is next weekend."

"What do you want to be for Halloween?" he asked his voice a little muffled.

Blair grinned. "Well, I want to be Tinker Bell."

Chuck's head shot up out of the brown curls. "No. No. No. That means I have to be-"

"Peter Pan!" Blair said excitedly, clapping her hands together for more effect.

He groaned. "Blair, honey, I get how you're excited. But I'd have to wear tights. And I just cannot risk my masculine appearance for tights."

She pouted. "Then what do you want to be?"

"I'll be Chuck Bass."

"No."

He gaped at her. "Do you have something against Chuck Bass?"

"No. I want us to match, and I want to be Tinker Bell. Or Belle."

Grinning, he kissed her quickly. "Well, then, you can be Belle and I'll be your handsome prince."

Blair thought about it for a moment. "Maybe."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now, can we please go make hot crazy sex in the back of my limo?

Laughing, Blair faked a glare. "I thought you wanted it to be romantic when we first made love."

"I did. But you're making it hard for me to resist."

Thinking about it for a minute, she responded with a "No."

"Why?"

"Because now you have it in my mind that when we make love, it'll be romantic…and I need to go to my dorm and do homework."

Chuck sighed and allowed Blair to get off of his lap. "Alright. We'll drop you off." His arm snaked around her waist and she shoved him away.

"No, because then your going to get your way and then I won't get home till midnight. How about I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Fine, have fun." He kissed her lips quickly before heading in the opposite direction. Blair watched him depart and sighed. She didn't have homework, she just needed to head to headquarters and pick up her pay check. After all, she still was an undercover agent.

**R&R people! Seeing reviews make my day…so don't disappoint! And I'm thinking about writing another story. CHAIR of course, but either a historical fic or season 3 fic. What would you like?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Blair! That one is fine!"

"No, Chuck, it has a dent on the side! It has to be perfect!"

"You're perfect. Doesn't that count for something?"

Blair sighed and turned around. "We have to pick out the best pumpkin for me to make pumpkin pie. Serena cannot cook to save her life, and there has to be something edible to eat at the party."

Chuck smirked, his eyes wandering up Blair's orange dress, orange headband, and then landed back on her eyes. "I know what I want for desert."

"You're a pig and I hate you."

"Ouch, Waldorf. If I didn't know any better, I would think you meant that."

She didn't hate him, and they knew that. But it was moments like this that really made her question her commitment to him. "I need the perfect pumpkin. Dorota is coming over to your penthouse tomorrow morning to help me prepare my costume and make the perfect pumpkin pie."

"So you made me cancel all my meetings for the second half of the day to come all the way to Connecticut and pick out a pumpkin. Blair, that alone makes you sound crazy." Chuck said, passing another row of what seemed like identical pumpkins. "How about this one?"

Blair looked at it and picked it up, debating if it was perfectly round. "Maybe. Hold it; we'll compare it to other ones at the end."

Chuck groaned and glanced in his arms. There had to be at least three other pumpkins in his arms. He wasn't strong like Nathanial, yet this physical labor was enough to make him as buff as Nathanial in no time.

The only reason he had agreed to any of this was because Blair had called in a panic moment Thursday night and ordered Chuck to take part of tomorrow off. Chuck thought of everything that could be wrong with her, exaggerating certain parts, but when he met her outside of her dorm, she explained they had to go pumpkin picking in Connecticut. Chuck had been furious with her, and made it known for the parts of the ride when she wasn't kissing him or snuggling with him…or being Blair.

Whatever they had together was different then what Chuck had ever experienced. And in a weird way, it soothed him. It made Chuck realize what his father had gone through when Missy Bass died. But in another way, it scared the shit out of Chuck. He had never once known what it was like to be loved, and now that he had, he didn't know what would happen if this relationship ended and where it would leave him, emotionally wise. After all, he had thought about killing himself multiple times when Bart had died. Blair may become the death of him.

"Chuck! Look! A hay ride!" Blair said excitedly. Chuck groaned and looked at the itchy hay that was on top of a rickety wagon.

"Waldorf, pick out a pumpkin!" Chuck growled and Blair glared at him before pointing to the first pumpkin they had seen when walking into the farm.

"That one. Now, let's go for a hay ride!"

Glaring at the pumpkin on the ground, he dropped the three other pumpkins, picked up the 'perfect' one and followed the hyper Blair over to the wagon. Before he had even arrived to the wagon, Blair was sitting on the hay and grinning like a five year old.

_The stupidest things made her happy,_ Chuck pondered, walking over to the wagon. _Maybe it was the thought that counted…oh shit._

The wooden wagon was moving. The tractor was moving the wagon. Oh shit. He looked at the pumpkin and then at Blair, who was laughing, he held the pumpkin tightly and sprinted after the wagon.

Blair Waldorf was going to be the death of him.

-*-

"Serena! You said you disinvited Whore-gina!" Blair grumbled her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the brunette who entered the party.

Serena looked at the brunette who was walking in and sighed. She thought she had, but obviously Georgina Sparks did not listen to directions. And obviously Georgina Sparks did not know that Chuck Bass was dating a very jealous brunette.

At least Chuck looked awkward though, as Georgina flirted with him. Nate wasn't helping, though, as he tried not to laugh at how awkward the situation was. Chuck's eyes scanned over the crowd and fell on Blair. He smirked to himself. Blair looked a little green with jealousy.

Excusing himself from the whore, he made his way over to a very jealous brunette and a very confused blond. "Waldorf, green isn't a very pretty color on you."

Fixing her crown promptly, Blair glared at Chuck. "I am not _jealous_!" she said, tugging Chuck's bow tightly, allowing him to choke for air for a second. "There is _nothing_ to be jealous of that Georgina has."

Smirking, Chuck leaned close to her. Nate and Serena passed a look between the two of them. This was not going to end well. "Really, Blair? So if I 'talked' with Georgina, you wouldn't mind?"

You could practically hear the quotations around the word 'talk'. Blair bit back a scream. "Not at all."

With that, Chuck made his way back to Georgina, and the two started to engage in a conversation. Serena and Nate had the smarts to walk over to the refreshment table, knowing that Blair may combust into flames any second.

"That girl is such a whore. What does he see in her?" Blair asked, turning to a very awkward waiter that had seen the whole ordeal.

"Miss, I don't think-" he began, but was cut off.

"Sure, she'd have sex with him for free and her costume has such a low cut that those astronauts in space could probably have a good view of whatever boobs she has!" Blair continued. "I'm sexy and I'm a lady! Hell, I'm probably better in bed then she is! I am a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with!"

The waiter continued to feel extremely awkward and vowed never to mention this conversation to anyone. After all, who would believe him if he told anyone that Blair Waldorf was jealous of a whore?

"So what are you for Halloween, Georgie?" Chuck asked, moving closer to her because he knew that Blair was watching.

"Chucky, I'm a nurse, wanting to help any patients in need!" Georgina said, grinning at him, her hands resting on the top of his pants. "And it seems like my prince needs help with something."

It was true, Chuck was craving sex, but Georgina wasn't turning him on. She hadn't in some time. "Not today."

Georgina frowned and walked away, leaving Chuck to glance around for his brunette. Where had Blair gone? If he had known, perhaps he would have been able to stop what was about to happen. But Blair had snuck off to the refreshment table, the exact same place where Georgina was heading. And Georgina knew that Blair was dating Chuck. Great.

"Waldorf."

"Whore-gina."

Georgina smirked at the familiar nickname. Just like old times. "My resource's say that you're dating Chuck Bass."

_Yeah bitch, I am. What's it to you?_ "Yes, I am." Blair said, biting back what her mind was really screaming at her.

"You know it's only a matter of time before he caves and cheats on you," Georgina said, smiling like this was the best conversation ever. "He actually told me to meet him upstairs later."

Blair felt tears prickling her eyes. Did he really? Letting a little 'oh' escape her lips, Blair dismissed herself to the bathroom, where she promptly sat down on the toilet and stuck cried. Georgina had other plans, though.

_C-_

_meet me upstairs in the bedroom?_

_B-_

So she had stolen Waldorf's cell phone, big freaking whoop. But Georgina needed Chuck for a certain problem.

Chuck opened his cell phone and read it, confused. Blair must be PMSing or something, because he thought she was mad at him. Whatever.

Chuckles, you should know, B never asks for a man. She demands him

-*-

Walking up the stairs, Chuck entered the bedroom, looking around for his princess. Of course, a brunette was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but, well, nothing. The brunette sitting there, though, wasn't the one he wanted.

"Georgina?" he asked, utterly confused. Smirking, Georgina sauntered over to him and quietly closed the door before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's me," she cooed, dragging him over to the bed. Chuck, still completely confused on what was going on, didn't refuse. And then his eyes landed on Blair's phone placed on the bedside table.

It clicked together. Georgina stole Blair's phone and brought him up here. A pretty good plan, if he thought about it, but there was no way he was going to sacrifice his relationship with Blair for this whore.

Turning, he glared at her in disgust. "Georgie, why don't you leave me alone and fuck someone else,"

Smirking, Georgina grabbed his tie and pulled him close. "That's not how I roll, Bass" and she glued her lips to his.

And of course, because Chuck couldn't push Georgina away fast enough, the door opened and revealed a pale Waldorf. Whose face turned bright red when she saw the scene before her. "Charles Bartholomew Bass" she said, anger in each syllable.

"Blair-" he said, but couldn't finish the sentence before he felt her slap him. His cheek was stinging as he watched the brunette turn and storm out of the room. Georgina wrapped her arms around Chuck's waste before he turned to her. "Leave me alone," he spat at her before departing the room, too aware that he was going to be chasing his lovely brunette.

Blair stormed down the stairs, ignoring the curious looks from the elite below. Chuck was steps behind her and grabbed her arm. "Blair, listen to me-"

But once again, he wasn't able to finish because Georgina Sparks-already back in her costume-sauntered over to the couple and smirked at Blair. "How does it feel like, Waldorf, to know that you can't keep a man away from me?"

Serena knew the look Blair had. Oh, she was very familiar with the way Blair's eye slightly twitched and the way Blair glowered at Georgina. "Blair" Serena said, scurrying over to the three. This party was _so_ not going the way she had planned.

"You stay the fuck away from me," Blair growled, glaring at Georgina "Away from me and Chuck."

"Because we all know he won't call me up after you leave." Georgina replied. And that was when everything fell apart.

Chuck saw it coming, but Blair ripped her arm out of his grasp. Before anyone knew it, Blair slapped Georgina across the face. And then both girls went down to the ground, scratching each other and pulling hair. Chuck just watched them in shock, before smirking to himself. Two girls were having a cat fight over him. How great was _that_?!

Watching the fight with amazement, Chuck smirked. Blair sure knew how to kick the shit out of someone. Yes, he should have helped, but this was way too entertaining. Serena shoved him aside and had Nate and herself pry Blair off of Georgina.

"If you touch him again, I'll kill you!" Blair yelled, trying to escape Nate's grip as she watched Georgina struggle to get out of some random waiter's grip.

"BASS! CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Nate yelled over the yelling that was going on. Chuck grabbed Blair's waist and Blair slapped him again.

"And you touch _her_ again, I'll kill you!" she yelled in Chuck's ear as he carried her out of the party. "And put me DOWN!"

"Do you promise not to hit me and attack Geogina?"

No comment.

"Promise?

Still no comment and Chuck tightened his grip as he carried Blair out to the limo. "Promise." She mumbled finally and Chuck placed her down on the sidewalk. Being Blair and stubborn, she turned and started to walk away from the limo.

"Waldorf!" he yelled, chasing after her. "I'll drive you home."

"I don't need your help," she said, limping. He finally got a good look at her, and sighed. Blair's dress was ripped, she had scratches on her arms, and her heel was broken.

"Please? I don't want you to get hurt." Chuck asked, pushing Blair towards the limo. Blair grumbled and sat down in the limo, ignoring Chuck.

"You don't give a damn about me." Blair growled at him.

"Don't you ever say that," Chuck said his voice low. "We both know that's not true."

Rolling her eyes, Blair glared at him. "Really? You knew about Whore-gina and yet you still made-out with her."

"She kissed me first!"

"Yeah, ok."

"It's true!"

"No. its not!"

"Yes, it is!"

And the bickered until Chuck did the only thing that he could think of-kiss her. Blair, of course, protested at first, but stopped. Holding him close, Blair kissed him back. Sure, this wasn't the most romantic setting in the world, but she wanted Chuck. And it was obvious that if you could have sex, what would be better then make-up sex?

His arms held her close, and Blair couldn't help but notice that Chuck looked at her with more admiration then Jason had looked at her all those months ago. It made her feel loved, an unconditional love that only came around once in a lifetime. And at the same moment, Blair and Chuck thought the same thing:

_So this is love._

**Haha, limo sex. Who could ever forget that episode? NOT ME! And the episode on Monday was horrible, I cried. But I have faith that Chuck and Blair will last forever! And I know I updated yesterday, but I'm sick today and wanted to a) post another chapter and b) a new story is in the works!**

**Reviews! I J'adore them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mk, short chapter, I know. Don't shoot me. I forgot my awesome plan for the chapter, so I guess there is a double date coming up in the next chapter. Go figure. Now please R&R, they make me smile when I'm down. And it would be the BEST birthday present because tomorrow is my bday. XD yes, I'm making you feel guilty, but read the chapter!**

**I don't own GG, and the whole Blair/Serena argument is stupid but Blair and Chuck were mature and Serena was a little kid. XD**

It was weird to have someone waking up to him, Chuck pondered, that he actually thought as more then a person with boobs. And was it weird to watch the person with brown curls sleep?

Yes, he was watching Blair Waldorf sleep in his bed, the brown curls spread over the cream colored pillow. She was more adorable sleeping then being awake. Glancing at the clock, he knew that he had to wake her up for her first class, which started in about two hours. It took Blair at least a half hour to get ready and then an hour to get from his apartment to NYU. But she was so adorable!

Then the phone rang, and before Chuck could grab the phone, he heard a groan escape the ruby red lips. "Turn the phone _off_ before I kick you in the balls."

Well, wasn't that a great way to wake up after you had sex!

Grabbing the phone before the threat was carried through; Chuck threw his robe on and wandered into the kitchen. Moments later, he heard the shower turn on, letting him know that Blair was finally getting ready. "What?"

"Omigod Chuck!" a rather panicked Serena van der Woodsen yelled, and Chuck flinched. "Do you know where Blair is? She didn't answer her phone last night after you left, and her roommate said she didn't come home and-"

"Serena!" Chuck barked, rolling his eyes. Serena stopped talking. "She's here."

An awkward pause erupted and Serena couldn't figure out what to say. Sure, she was supporting the relationship, but she also knew that Blair wasn't giving the whole truth to Chuck yet. And that pissed her off, but she didn't have a say in the relationship.

"Oh," Serena mumbled and Chuck smirked. "Well, anyways, what are you planning for Blair's birthday?" There was no comment from Chuck and he heard Serena gasp through the phone. "You didn't know her birthday was this month? Idiot!"

Chuck grumbled in response and sat down, ignoring the shower from his private bathroom go on. "Well, we've been dating for three weeks, what do you want from me?"

Serena sighed. "Her birthday is November 16, and she's turning twenty-one. Now, I was thinking of a surprise party, but I didn't know if you planned anything. And then Thanksgiving the week after, her favorite holiday, and this year her mother is going away so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and we could eat or her father could-"

"Serena! Calm down!" Chuck growled and Serena grumbled in response. "We could plan a party, just not on her birthday. Why not combined her birthday with Thanksgiving, because you have so graciously told me Thanksgiving is her favorite holiday."

Shocked by his brilliant thinking, Serena and Chuck made plans to get together sometime next week to shop for Blair's present and plan the party. Hanging up the phone, Chuck massaged his temples before feelings arms wrap around his neck and lips grazing his cheek.

"Morning," Blair mumbled, her robe slipping dangerously low. Chuck pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her, one hand toying with a strain of wet hair, the other toying with the belt.

"Morning sleepy head," he said, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I could have helped you shower."

Blair laughed. "I think if you took a shower with me, we wouldn't get out of the apartment quick enough to get places on time." He thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"Your more then just a pretty face, you smart too!" Chuck said, and Blair laughed. If only he knew that she could kick his ass in a fight too, but the whole 'I'm-in-the-secret-service' didn't really come up in a conversation till at least the tenth date or something, and they didn't even pass the second date.

Struggling out of his grip, Blair mumbled something about having to find clothes to wear for class, but was rudely interrupted when Chuck lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, the door closing with a _slam_.

True love indeed.

*~*~*~*

Biting her lip with concentration, Blair tried to focus on her professor, she really did. But her mind kept wandering from the Bill of Rights to Chuck and his CEO-ness. The fact that she felt feelings for her client, the fact that he felt feelings too, and that he distracted her so much that she didn't give a damn about whatever Maler was talking about this morning.

Everything was so wrong. She wasn't supposed to fall for some rich guy that was her client on most days, she was suppose to be professional and just friends, but they weren't friends. They were more then that. They were a couple-she thought anyways. Or maybe she was reading too much into this, perhaps Chuck just wanted a one night stand. Hopefully, Blair was reading too much into this and Chuck wanted a serious relationship.

Although, Chuck and serious relationship were only found in the same sentence when _don't_ was between them.

"Miss Waldorf, is something amusing?" Professor Maler called from his desk. Blair's head shot up and looked around panicked, not sure what they were talking about.

"No Professor Maler, I just-" she rambled, before some saved her. A brown haired prince…. not her almost boyfriend, but someone by the name of Carter Baizen.

"She was just discussing with me the rights that teachers have gotten because of the Bill of Rights. Sorry for distracting you," Carter said, giving Blair a wink. Shuddering in disgust as she realized who just saved her, Blair couldn't help but wonder why it was always her that got brunettes who were man whore. Chuck was one-was being the key word, because he wasn't a man whore anymore-and Carter, the biggest man whore she had ever met.

Maler smiled at the two. "I think we found partners for the Bill of Rights project!" Groans exited the lips of the students around him as he continued to explain the project. The reason Blair Waldorf was upset was that she was partners with Carter, and from what she gathered from Nate in their conversations, Carter and Chuck weren't BFF's.

It would cause World War 3.

Across the city, Chuck was sighing in frustration. No one knew how to do their job correctly, and it was so frustrating because if there was a mistake, then it was her fault. And then his cell phone rang, and without looking at the caller id, he answered. "What?" he barked.

"Sounds like someone has the crabby pants" Blair teased, gathering her books in her arms. Chuck sighed, and ran his fingers through his gelled hair. "Anything I can do?"

"Unless you have a black belt in karate and want to beat the crap out of my employees, nothing." He joked, because he had no idea Blair had a black belt in karate and had beaten the crap out of people.

"Poor Chuck!" Blair soothed and Chuck smirked. "So I was thinking as a way to help you relax tonight, we could go to Butter, with Serena and Nate."

Silence. Blair started to get nervous. What if a double date was going to fast? That would make her feel awkward and unwanted! "I mean, we don't have to, but I thought it would be a good idea and such but if you don't want to-"

"Blair, we could go to dinner with Serena and Nate, no problem," Chuck said, shuffling papers in his hand as he passed them off to Kara. "What time?"

She sighed in relief as she hailed a taxi. "Thank god. The last thing I want is to sit awkwardly between two blonds who will be playing footsies and crap like that the whole time," she said, before covering the mouth piece and telling the taxi to drop her off at Fifth Avenue. "Try to where something nice. Butter at eight,"

"Don't I always look nice?" Chuck argued, but was greeted with a chuckle. "Bye Blair."

"Bye Chuckles." And with that, Chuck's day turned around. It seemed like everything was working in his favor as he received text messages from Blair of the outfits she was trying on while shopping-leaving him very aroused once she got to the lingerie department-and the fact that all his employee's were actually doing their job.

But come on, when you go to a double date with two blonds and your girlfriend, something is bound to go wrong right?


	10. Chapter 10

As Blair curled her hair one more time, declaring in her mind that everything was perfect, she knew that there was a slight problem. In all the movies she watches-and she watches a lot!-whenever the leading character hid his/her secret, the secret usually came out at the worst moment possible. Considering Blair was hiding a rather large secret, it was only a matter of time before Chuck found out, and would it be her telling him or someone else?

She knew that Serena did not approve of her secrets, but it didn't matter. Serena wasn't part of this relationship; she was a friend of the person in the relationship. But the fact that Chuck trusted her completely when she was hiding a major factor of her life bothered the hell out of her. Their relationship was perfect, and she didn't want to ruin it, even for the greater good.

A vibrating cell phone bothered her thoughts, and Blair reached down and read the new text message. Of course, it was Chuck, telling her that he was outside of the dorm room, and if she wasn't out in about, oh, three seconds, he'd come up to her room and carry her outside. So she gave the message a small smile before grabbing her clutch and closing the door behind her.

Of course, he literally meant three seconds, because as she turned around after locking her door, he was there, scaring the crap out of him. "Oh my god, Chuck!" she whispered, her heart beating fast. He laughed, wrapped around his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. "Don't do that!"

"Well, I gave you three seconds; I think that's more than enough time." He said, kissing her lips quickly. She shoved him away playfully.

"Not becoming dependent, are we?" she teased, kissing his nose. Chuck rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand as they walked down the stairs to his limo. Blair caught him looking at her a couple times and she blushed when she had to ask him why.

"You're beautiful. If Nathanial looks at you instead of Serena, I may have to show him in whose girl you are," he said, quiet serious. And the fact that he was so serious made everything worth it. This was the relationship Blair had been searching for, yet part of it was based off of lies.

As the limo pulled to a stop in front of Butter twenty minutes later, Blair opened her compact mirror to make sure that Chuck hadn't ruined her hair too badly during the car trip. Chuck did the same; because dinner with an Archibald and van der Woodsen was suppose to be perfect. Two blonds and two brunettes made the perfect double date.

Blair walked through the door when Chuck opened it for her and immediately spotted Serena, her blond hair very noticeable in the light. Serena waved and Blair gave her a forced smile before turning to Chuck.

"I believe our friends have started the party without us," Blair hissed, making it obvious that Serena was drunk and Nate was not too far behind-or ahead, for all she knew-his girlfriend. Chuck sighed and pulled Blair close, knowing that this wasn't how she planned the evening to go. It would have to do, though, because they couldn't change anything about it at the moment, because as far as Chuck was considered, once someone was plastered, there was no going back until the next morning.

"You have me," Chuck whispered, giving her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. Blair nodded and kept the fake smile on her face as they walked towards the wasted blonds.

Serena stumbled over to Blair before practically falling as she gave her friend a hug. "B!" Serena slurred, making it sound like 'BEEEEEEEEEEE' in her voice. Nate snorted at Serena's composure, and then the blonds were laughing. Blair continued to have a forced smile on her face, trying to not be too disgusted by the smell of alcohol. "We started having fun without you!"

"I realize that" Blair grumbled, wrapping her arm around Serena's waist and setting her down on a bar stool. Chuck turned to the bartender and told him to cut off the alcohol if he wanted to keep his job.

The sight before her didn't really phase Blair anymore. She had picked up a drunken Serena more than once, especially during the middle of the night. Nate was worse than Serena, by the looks of it. Chuck was having a hard time getting Nate to talk without slurring or walk without falling.

"Does Chuck know about your secret?" Serena yelled, smiling at Chuck then Blair. Blair paled at the comment and ignored Chuck's questioning looks. Blair shoved a piece of bread into Serena's mouth and shook her head no.

"No. He will later when you shut up and get sober." the brunette responded, and Serena giggled. The blond started to ramble on about something to with banana's as Blair pulled her out of Butter, not wanting to make a scene of some sort. Moments later, she heard Nate and Chuck follow, Nate rambling about something to do with cheese.

"Take them to the van der Woodsen's" Blair asked the limo driver, the one that had brought the two to Butter. He nodded, glanced at Blair and Chuck before helping the blonds into the car.

Chuck looked at Blair as the limo sped away, not sure what to do. She was hiding something, and wasn't sharing, which made him very wary. Was she a mass murder or something, and was using Chuck for her advantage?

Biting her lip, Blair hailed a taxi with a wave of her arm. Standing in front of the yellow taxi cab, she gave him a small smile. He looked pissed, his lips tightly closed together and his eyes narrowed at her. Within the cab, the driver yelled something like 'hurry up, doll'.

"Care to explain Serena's little outburst?" he asked, trying to remain calm. Shrugging her shoulders, Blair pretended like nothing has really happened. He sighed in annoyance. "Blair, it can't be horrible. I mean, I had my PI look into you and-"

She turned, and glared at him. Chuck realized a moment too late what he had said. Of course he had his PI look into her that explained why he never questioned anything about her personal life! And the PI wouldn't follow her into her office because she only visited her office once or twice a week, if that. "You had your Personal Investigator check my background and stalk me? Is he still stalking me?" she hissed, glaring at him.

Chuck shook his head no. He had not personally talked with his PI in the last couple of days because of the conversation he had with Mark, but how dare she be mad at him! He wasn't hiding anything! He wasn't the one lying about something! "Damn it, Blair. I had my PI look into you because, oh, well, I don't know. You could be an assassin or something!"

Snorting, Blair looked pissed. And she was. "So you don't trust me, then this relationship is doomed!"

"Well obviously I shouldn't trust you if your hiding something from me! Is it another man or something? Drugs?"

"God, what is with you thinking everything is drugs?" Blair asked, giving an empty laugh. Chuck glared at her. "If you can't trust me when I say that you don't need to worry about anything, then I am wasting my time."

He looked at her. God, he looked at her. Everything about her was perfect, her smile, her personality, and was he willing to risk it all because of something her best friend said? Of course he was, he had never had a real relationship before and now he was here, scared shitless of being hurt. "Then why are you still here?" he shot at her before he realized what he said. Blair took a step back as though Chuck had just slapped her. If that was the way he wanted it, then she could oblige to his wishes.

Without another comment, Blair entered the yellow taxi and Chuck watched it disappear into the sea of other yellow taxis. Hailing his limo over, he got in the back of the limo and broke down, tears pouring down his cheeks, His worse fear of being left alone finally came true, and it was his entire fault.

~*~*~*~

"Christiane Amanpour" Blair pronounce again in the library of NYU. Carter Baizen tried to pronounce the famous journalist again, and Blair just pretended that he said it right. They were doing their project on Christiane Amanpour, and if one of your partners can't even pronounce the name, they would fail. And Blair Waldorf never failed economics, or, well, never failed any class.

Biting her lip in frustration, she turned to Carter, who was more focused on her breast than anything else. It had been one week since her and Chuck broke up because Chuck was too paranoid, and Blair had been trying to focus her attention on everything but a relationship. So she had been going out to lunch with Serena almost every day, studying every night in her dorm room, and now today, Monday, she was stuck in the library writing a project with the idiot.

"I like your shirt," Carter said, his eyes still focused on her chest. Sighing, Blair grabbed her sweater and zipped it up, cutting off his view of her shirt. At least he had good taste in fashion. But he reminded her of Chuck. It was like Carter was slowly morphing into Chuck before her eyes. And it was bothering her because she shouldn't care about Chuck that much. After all, he was the one who broke her heart and he should be out of mind. After all, she hadn't seen or talked to him since the incident.

And to avoid any other confrontation, Blair begged-_begged_- Mason to take her off of the case. Mason was smart, and he knew that if Blair was begging him to take her off a certain case, it was probably for a good reason. And perhaps he knew that Blair and Chuck had a fling and that if Blair was begging to have a vacation from her job and begging not to be on the case, it meant they broke up.

"Focus Baizen. I know my chest is interesting, but we need to get this report done because I have plans this weekend and I honestly do not need to work." Blair said, running her fingers through her hair. Carter sighed.

"I'll email you my essay. You can revise it and what not," he said, knowing that he wasn't going to get lucky right now. But he would, he got anything he wanted, and he wanted Blair Waldorf. Oh, he did.

Nodding, Blair logged off the computer and gathered her belongings in her arms before saying goodbye. Carter left moments before she was packed up and when she glanced out the clear doors, she froze. A limo was parked outside, and a particular handsome man was standing in front of the limo, peonies in hand.

_At least he's taken up stalking me instead of his PI_ she thought, rolling her eyes. Finally mustering up some courage, she exited the building and started to walk towards her dorm, trying not to look at Chuck. But it was hard, and Chuck knew that she was being stubborn and trying not to look at him.

"Waldorf," he said, cutting off her path. Blair sighed and looked at him before rolling her eyes. "I got you peonies, your favorite."

"Never thought you were the type to beg," she said stiffly, trying to go around him. Chuck sighed in annoyance and continued to cut her off. "I also didn't think you were the type to stalk people, but it seems I'm wrong."

"Will you just accept my apology?" Chuck asked, trying to remain calm.

"What apology? All I see is a stalker and flowers. No apology here," she said annoyed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why can't you just be honest with me? I've been honest with you!" he argued, flowers still in hand as though they were a peace offering. Blair snorted and glared at him.

"You want me to be honest?" she hissed. He nodded. "I was bulimic for two years after my father left my mother for another man, and I relapsed about four months ago. Serena thinks that I'll relapse if I get upset or something."

He looked at her. And in truth, Blair had relapsed. She relapsed the night he broke up with her, believing that she wasn't pretty enough for him, that she wasn't good enough for him. And obviously she wasn't.

And did you honestly expect her to admit that she was his body guard or something?

Pulling his brunette close, Chuck buried his face into her hair. It smelt like vanilla and strawberries, his favorite mixture. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I thought you were, like, some assassin. And the only reason I had my PI follow you was because I've never met someone like you. I didn't want to think that this was all a joke or all pretend."

If only he knew that his assumption was far from the truth. "You have to trust me."

"I know."

"You know, this isn't changing the fact that you are pissed at me and you don't trust me. We have to work on that." She said. He looked at her and nodded. "Let's make an appointment."

"You want me to go to _couples counseling?_"

**Haha, couples counseling. Brilliant, right? And I know this isn't the best chapter ever, but I was writing this during class so bare with me XD Hope you liked it and R&R! I love all of those who do review, especially those who give me reviews after every chapter. You know who you are! C:**


End file.
